Una decicion para la felicidad
by rose granchester
Summary: Candy y Terry se reúnen después de dejar el colegio, ella con su carrera de enfermería y el de actor, un accidente podrá separarlos o su amor será tan grande que lograran estar juntos? espero y les guste es mi primer fic
1. Chapter 1

Candy estaba viajando a New York para ir a ver la obre de Romeo y Julieta, Terry le había mandado el boleto para que fuera a ver en su primer estelar, en el tren Can y se había quedado dormida y soñando que entró con Terry,cuando llego viajó del tren y empezó a buscarlo y cuando pensó encontrarlo se equivoco, una mano la agarró y salió corriendo jalando a Candy y ella también corrió ,cuando él se detuvo la vio y con el tiempo que pasó de no verla estaba tan linda como siempre, la quería abrazar pero el sabía, que si la abrazaba ya no la iba a dejar.

-Terry me da gusto verte- empezaron a salir las lágrimas de esos hermosos ojos sin más lo abrazó y él correspondió el abrazo

-Candy - fue todo lo único que pudo pronunciar - perdón Susi pero esto es más grande y no puedo dejarla ir, ella es el amor de mi vida y no pienso renunciar a ella - pensaba - Candy vámonos de aquí necesito hablar contigo y no puede esperar de esta platica depende nuestra felicidad

- Terry vamos a donde tu quieras -

- para estar mas cómodos y que nadie nos interrumpa vamos a mi departamento, ¿te parece?-

- Sí, vamos-

Candy y Terry salieron de la estación y subieron al auto, Candy estaba maravillada por todo lo que veía, parecía una niña y eso le gustaba a Terry, cuando llegaron a su destino bajó él y fué a abrirle la puerta para que bajara y subieron al departamento el saco las llaves y abrio, cuando entraron Can y se dio cuenta de que estaba todo limpio

- Terry, tu departamento esta muy limpio y ordenado - le dijo sorprendida

- Si, eso se me da un poco de tener todo limpio y en orden - le dijo con una sonrisa de lado y vio la cara que puso Candy- bueno viene la portera hacer el quehacer dos veces por semana, pero sientate necesito hacerte una pregunta y quiero que me seas sincera, ¿Candy me amas?, piensalo por que mi respuesta hacia esa pregunta es, te amo, te amo eres el amor de mi vida -

Candy al escuchar esas palabras no pudo responder, quedó shockeada, pero, ¿realmente le amaba?

-Candy, Candy si me respondes que no me amas yo... Yo entenderé y si me amas tendré un motivo para seguir adelante - espero con nervios para que le respondiera.

-Terry, cuando me mandabas las cartas nunca me dijiste nada de tus sentimientos yo sabía que era tu novia y también que sentías algo por mi, ahora que estoy aquí me dices que me amas- hizo una pausa - bueno mi repuesta Terry, pues te diré que desde que te vi por primera vez en el Mauritania sabia que algo en el fondo de mi corazón fue creciendo y cuando te volví a ver en el colegio y con el paso del tiempo y el trato, cuando fuimos a Escocia los momentos que pasamos y cuando...- se sonrrojo al recordar ése beso - cuando me diste ese beso y a pesar de que te dije que eras malo para mi y no para las demás mujeres, supe lo que sentía por ti, pero tenía miedo, pero ahora estoy segura de lo que siento por ti, Terry si también te amo con todas mis fuerzas, con todo mi ser, te amo por lo que eres, por lo que puedes ser, y no voy a cansarme de decírtelo te amo -

Terry al escuchar esas palabras de los labios de su pecosa, que ella también lo amaba, tenía las fuerzas de enfrentarse a quien fuera, se levanto del sillón y levantó a Candy, la abrazó con tantas fuerzas, que al sentir su cuerpo junto al de Candy, sintió una eléctricidad en todo su cuerpo.

- Te amo Candy, te amo y no sabes lo feliz que me haces - levantó el rostro de Candy para ver el hermoso verde esmeralda de sus ojos y perderse en ellos, se fué acercando poco a poco hasta que sus labios se posaron junto a los de ella, fué un beso que duró mucho para ellos, pero sabía Terry que tenían mucho de que hablar y a regañadientes se separó de ella - princesa tenemos que hablar de otra cosa sientate- se sentó otra vez Candy - pero deja que hable yo y quiero pedirte que vas a luchar conmigo para estar siempre juntos de hoy en adelante y que nada , ni nadie nos va a separar, ya sea que queramos a esa persona vamos a luchar hasta en contra de ella por estar siempre juntos, ¿me lo prometes princesa?- le decía Terry a Candy con ternura y a la vez con frustración.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a Iris, LizCarter, Alejandra, Anaalondra 28 que les gusto mi primer capítulo y en especial a mi gran amiga wendygrandchester que fue la que me dio ánimos de subir esta historia y a todas las que leyeron el primer capitulo anónimamente

Aquí está el segundo capitulo

No te lo prometo, te lo juro que voy a luchar contigo para estar siempre a tu lado-

Gracias mi amor, bueno lo que te quería decir que hace unos días atrás sucedió un accidente en el teatro y en ese accidente – trago saliva – yo iba a resultar herido pero por cuestiones del destino Susana – se pasó sus manos por su cabello castaño – me empujo para salvarme y fue ella que resultó herida, la llevaron al hospital, la intervinieron y no pudieron salvarle la pierna, la perdió y ahora por ese motivo la mama quiere que me case con Susana, dice que ella se sacrificó por salvarme la vida, en una parte me siento responsable, pero no me voy a casar con ella si quiere y acepta la ayudare en lo que necesite pero no me voy a separar de ti nunca, por lo mismo quiero que luchemos en contra de todo lo que se interponga entre nosotros –

Terry porque no me escribiste que tal si te hubiera pasado algo y yo sin saber nada- le decía con los ojos aguados – yo hubiera venido luego, luego contigo porque pasaste tu solo por esto, yo te amo y lo que te suceda a ti a mí me duele –

Por lo mismo, mira como estas ahorita no quería que te pusieras así- la abraso- yo también te amo y me duelo también lo que te pase a ti, pero estoy bien estoy contigo y espero que sea para siempre-

Yo sé que así será y que piensas hacer – le pregunto un poco intrigada

Espero y me acompaños hoy para aclarar este asunto y terminar la locura de que me quieren casar con ella-

Está bien pero primero me quiero dar un baño el viaje fue agotador-

Te llevaría al hotel pero se nos aria tarde, que te parece si mientras voy a comprar algo tú te bañas aquí y cuando estés lista nos vamos te parece –

Si – le decía tímidamente- pero tú no vas a estar aquí verdad-

Si quieres me quedo – le decía seductoramente

No, ve… ve a donde tengas que ir, donde está el baño-le decía con palabras entrecortadas por los nervios

Ven – tomo la maleta de Candy y la dirigió a su recamara y le mostro el baño- aquí esta, no me tardo – le dio un dulce beso en los labios y se marcho

Candy entro al baño y empezó a quitarse la ropa para bañarse, mientras Terry fue a una joyería, como el departamento está ubicado en el centro de nueva york pues todo le quedaba cercas, llego a la joyería entro

Buenas tardes joven en que podemos servirle –

Buenas tardes estoy buscando un anillo de compromiso provisional-

Anillo de compromiso provisional, como es eso-

Bueno es que el verdadero anillo que le va a pertenecer a mi futura esposa llegara pasado mañana y como ella y su familia tendrán que regresar a chicago mañana pues no quiero que se marche sin un anillo-

Bueno mire que suerte tiene me acaban de llegar un paquete de anillos de compromisos muy hermosos – mientras sacaba un estuche grande de terciopelo de un cajón – mire son estos –

Terry miraba cada anillo que estaba dentro del estuche y le llamo la atención uno, era un anillo con dos hermosas piedras en forma de corazón una era un zafiro y la otra una esmeralda casi entrelazados con pequeños diamantes alrededor del arillo

Este quiero –

Buena elección joven su prometida estará más que complacida quisiera que le grabaran algo no tardaran –

Si, le puede poner *"MON ANGE" , por favor-

Si un momento por favor – se retiró a la trastienda

Se tardaron como 15 minutos en grabar lo que les pidió Terry, le entregaron el estuche donde pusieron delicadamente el anillo el cancelo y se retiró, en el departamento Candy acabo de bañarse y salió del baño y traía la bata de el cuándo la olio percibió el aroma de el

Tiene tu perfume todo lo que ay aquí tiene tu esencia- miro la cama y se acercó a ella se sentó – es muy suave – se recostó y percibió otra vez el aroma de el – aquí duermes y sueñas, sé que algún día compartiremos esta cama- nada mas de decirlo ella misma se sonrojaba dejo la cama y agarro su maleta y se dispuso a cambiarse agarro un hermoso vestido color rosa de maga larga con una cinta en la cintura de color rosa más fuerte con un escote redondo largo hasta los tobillos se lo puso el, cabello se lo peino y se puso una cinta también se puso una hermosas botas de taconcito en conjunto con el vestido que el Tío Abuelo William le regalo- ya estoy lista –en eso llego Terry

Candy ya estas lista-

Si – salió de la recamara y Terry se quedó con la boca abierta al verla salir- que tal estoy-le decía con timidez

Hermosa, soy el hombre más afortunado, por tener a la mujer más hermosa en la tierra – la brazo – te amo no lo olvides te amo- le dio un beso tierno al principio, que después fue apasionado se separaron poco a poco- amor te quiero hacer una pregunta –

Si dime Terry-

Bueno, Señorita Candice White Andley – le decía mientras se ponía de rodillas – aceptas ser la esposa de este fiel enamorado – saco una cajita de la bolsa del abrigo y la abrió

Terry! –se quedó sin palabras y con los ojos aguados- sí, sí quiero ser tu esposa- él le coloco el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda se paró la abrazo

Te amo- le dio otro beso pero este beso fue diferente estaba lleno de amor, de alegría y emoción se separaron – bueno futura Señora de Grandchester vámonos a defender nuestro amor-

Si vamos – agarro su abrigo él le ayudo a ponérselo

Salieron del departamento, le abrió la puerta del auto y la ayudo a subir después él fue del otro lado para subir también y se dirigieron al hospital mientras iban platicando

Terry estoy feliz, cuando lo vamos anunciar tenemos que decirle a tu Madre, al Duque y al Tío Abuelo William-

Tranquila, lo primero es sacar de su error a Susana y a su Madre, luego avisamos a quien tú quieras princesa-

Si – ella veía el anillo en su mano y lo podía creer – me casare con Terry, con mi rebelde – pensaba Candy

Que piensa –

Que no lo podrán creer nuestros amigos-

Ya lo creo, bueno ya llegamos – estaciono el auto bajo y fue abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a bajar- vamos amor – le agarro la mano y entraron al hospital, caminaron hacia la habitación de Susana, subieron las escaleras y caminaron por un corredor llegaron a la puerta- Candy antes de entrar recuerda te amo y no me voy a separar de ti – le dio un dulce beso y toco

Adelante – Terry abrió la puerta y entraron – Terry!- fue lo único que pudo decir Susana

Hola Susi como amaneciste –

Bien y que hace ella aquí- le reprocho

Viene a verte le conté lo que sucedió –

Hola Susana me alegro que estés bien-

No quiero tu lastima-le decía con indiferencia

No es lastima, cuando me conto Terry lo que te sucedió me pre…- la interrumpió

Terry, cómo va la obra – le decía ignorando a Candy ya mañana es el estreno-

Susana!, no trates así a mi fututa esposa- Susana volteo

Qué?, tú no puedes hacerme esto tú te tienes que casar con migo no con ella- le decía histérica

Claro que puedo Susana ella y yo estamos comprometidos desde hace más de un año nuestras familias arreglaron nuestro matrimonio cuando estábamos en el colegio y no podemos romper el compromiso no lo habíamos hecho público porque, yo quería cumplir mi sueño de ser actor pero ahora que estamos juntos otra vez ya no hay porque esconder este compromiso-

No te creo nada, entiende yo te amo, tu tendrás que casarte con migo, tu – se dirigió a Candy –no puedes quitármelo es mío déjalo Candy yo lo necesito más que tu – le decía llorando

Susana, no entiendes yo no te amo y no me voy a casar contigo- le decía casi gritando cuando oyó

Basta Terry, basta ella te ama se sacrificó por ti te salvo la vida- le decía llorando, vio el anillo que tenía en su mano – Susana sé que lo amas y sé que si me voy y se queda contigo serás feliz no es así-

Si –

Candy no – le dijo con miedo – me lo juraste no cambies de opinión-

Terry, entiende ella te ama, Susana ya tome una decisión- volteo a ver a Terry

No por favor Candy- temía lo por

A pesar de que Candy se lo juro, no podía creer cuando le dijo a Susana que ya había tomado una decisión.

Bueno amigas espero y también este capítulo sea de su agrado voy a tratar de subir los capítulos seguido

*MOM ANGE: significa MI ANGEL está escrito en francés

Pronto nos leeremos

Su amiga

Rose Grandchester


	3. Chapter 3

Susana, sé que lo amas y corriste el peligro de morir por salvarle la vida, y por esa causa perdiste una pierna, te admiro por lo que isiste – le decía tranquilamente – sé que si Terry se quedara a tu lado lo harías feliz, o más bien como te dije serias feliz tu pero a la mejor él no sería feliz- la interrumpió

Claro que será feliz a mi lado yo soy la mujer para el-

Ok, supongamos que tengas razón y que él sea feliz a tu lado, pero como te dije ya he tomado una decisión- hizo una pausa- mi decisión es, lo siento – volteo con Terry, al ver eso Susana pensó que ya había ganado y Terry la veía con tristeza, en eso volteo con Susana otra vez y vio una sonrisa – si Susana lo siento pero no puedo dejarte a Terry él es el hombre que amo y sé que él me ama y me voy a casar con él, quieras o no si aceptas tendrás nuestra ayuda pero jamás óyelo jamás tendrás a Terry –

Pero él tiene una obligación con migo –

Susana ya basta, ella y yo nos vamos a casar y ni tu ni nadie va impedir que me case con ella – abrazo a Candy – vámonos amor ya no tiene caso seguir aquí

Lo siento Susana pero no voy a dejar mi felicidad por ti, vamos-

Salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a la salida cuando iban saliendo llego la mama de Susana

Buenas tardes Terrence-

Buenas tardes Señora-le dijo fríamente

Quien es esta Señorita- le dijo al verlo abrazándola

Ella es la Señorita Candice White Andley, mi prometida, con su permiso nosotros nos retiramos- se fueron sin darle oportunidad para articular palabra

La mama de Susana se dirigió rápido al cuarto de su hija, Candy y Terry su fueron rumbo al teatro por que el tenia ensayo y como querían estar más tiempo juntos, llegaron una hora antes de los ensayos y pues ningún actor todavía llegaba, el la llevo directo a su camerino entraron y se sentaron en un diván

Me diste un gran susto, pensé que me abandonarías – le decía con tristeza

Claro que no, tu nunca óyelo nunca te vas a deshacer de mi –se lo decía con el corazón en la mano-Terry tengo una pregunta porque le dijiste a Susana que estamos comprometidos desde hace más de un año –

Bueno, te acuerdas que cuando me vine para América y el Duque fue al colegio y hablaste con el – ella asintió – pues investigo quien eras y mando una carta a tu Tía Elroy, pidiendo tu mano para mi ella se la concedió, como George esta en Londres lo mando para hacer el contrato matrimonial debido para que fuera legal todo cuando estuvo todo listo, mi padre mando un telegrama a mi madre para comunicarle el matrimonio arreglado, mi madre me contacto y me comunico lo sucedido pero no me decía quién era la joven con la que mi padre me estaba comprometiendo- yo estaba como loco, pero cuando me dijo tu nombre no lo podía creer, estaba feliz pero no dije nada quería que encontraras tu camino y sabía que se iba a cruzar con el mío y mira ya estamos juntos –

Entonces es cierto y como sabias que me encontrarías y que si me iba a casar contigo –

Pues quieras o no tú te casaras con migo –

Así mocoso engreído y arrogante tan seguro estas que me casare contigo y si me arrepiento antes-

Pues no lo voy a permitir antes te robo y te llevo lejos de América – le decía mientras la sentaba en sus piernas- tú crees que te voy a dejar ahora que te tengo- la beso con ternura y el beso se profundizo mas fue tan apasionado que, sus manos empezaron a tener vida propia, le acaricio la espalda subía y bajaba una de sus manos, Candy sentía un escalofrió con las caricia de su amado engreído y con sus besos embriagadores, con la otra le empezó acariciar uno de sus pechos ella dio un pequeño gemido el escucho y como pudo se controló- perdóname – le decía con dificultad por la respiración agitada que tenía- no quería ofenderte y faltarte al respeto-

Terry, no te preocupes la verdad – agacho la cabeza – es que me gusto sé que no es digno de una dama decir eso pero-

Pero que Candy no te detengas dime y tu muy bien sabes que ese tipo de protocolo a mí no me gusta, yo te amo- le levanto el rostro para que lo viera – y no te sientas mal pero por ahorita no es ni tiempo ni el lugar –

Que quieres decir-

Que me gustaría hacerte el amor pero no lo voy hacer hasta que estés lista o estemos casados-

Terry por eso te amo, porque sabes que hacer, y yo también quisiera entregarme a ti en cuerpo porque mi alma y mi ser son tuyos y de nadie mas- ahora ella lo beso con tanto amor que ese sentimiento embargo todo el camerino de él se separaron

Cambiando de platica cuando y donde quieres que nos casemos-

Terry!, pero primero tenemos que anunciar nuestro compromiso –

De eso se está encargando mi madre y tu tía por órdenes de tu tutor, que será dentro de dos semanas aquí en Nueva York, también este fin de semana aquí mismo se dará a conocer la identidad de el Sr. William Andley-

Deberás –

Si y también mañana llegaran Annie, Archie, Stear y Paty-

Que emoción van a venir a Nueva York, pero donde se está quedando la Tía Abuela-

Lo que es que tienen una mansión aquí y ella, George Y el Sr. Andley , por lo mismo no te podrás quedar ahí, tampoco tus amigas, ni tus primos, todos ustedes se quedaran en casa de mi madre, también mi padre llegara pasado mañana –

Nos quedaremos en casa de tu madre y el Duque también vendrá-

Si, nos comunicó que el Sr. William Andley- mientras le decía tocaron a la puerta el sentó otra vez a Candy en el diván – pasen- dijo

Terry, perdón no pensé que estuvieras ocupado-

No te apures Robert – se levantó y ayudo a Candy también a levantarse – deja te presento a mi prometida la Srta. Candice White Andley –

Mucho gusto Srta. Andley, Robert Hathaway a sus pies- le beso el dorso le mano

El gusto es mi Sr. Hathaway pero llámeme Candy- le dirigió una hermosa sonrisa

Bueno Candy a mi dime Robert, Terry ya es hora del ensayo, nos acompañara verdad Candy-

Si amor vamos- le decía Terry con ternura

Si vamos – Terry tomo la mano de Candy y salieron del camerino para ir al escenario

Cuando llegaron, saludaron a todos y Terry acompaño a Candy a sentarse en una butaca abajo del escenario, se quedaron asombrados al ver a la dama que acompañaba a Terry, empezaron a murmurar Robert se dio cuenta y los junto a todo-

Veo que tienen interés en saber quién es la dama que acompaña a Terry verdad- ellos asintieron- se las voy a presentar- Robert volteo donde estaba Terry y Candy- Terry y Candy pueden venir por favor –

Si Robert vamos- dijo Candy

Todos los presentes se quedaron pasmados al oír la familiaridad con la que se hablaban, ya estando junto a Robert

Terry tus compañeros y compañeras quieren conocer Candy, porque no se las presentas-

Si – se dirigió a los presentes- bueno ella es la Srta. Candice White Andley-

Mucho gusto – dijeron todos

Ella es la prometida de Terry –

Que – se quedaron sorprendidos todos en eso se acercó Karen

Hola Candy-

Hola Karen como estas- se quedó sorprendido Terry al ver que su pecosa y Karen se conocieran

Grandchester, que calladito te lo tenías, pero felicidades-

Claiser, gracias –

Candy a ti no te puedo felicitar, al contrario mi pésame-

Karen que estás diciendo-

Pues que te doy el pésame, pues te casar con Terry no sé cómo lo vas aguantar-

Pero ….- la interrumpió

No te creas me da gusto que sean felices y espero la invitación para la boda-

Pues tendrás que esperarte Karen- decía Terry- lo primero será anunciar nuestro compromiso que será dentro de dos semanas-

Si Karen ese día quiero que estés con nosotros –

Mientras en la estación de Chicago

Ya vamos a subir chicos que el tren ya está por partir- decía Annie

Si vamos, lo que no entiendo por qué la presentación del Tío Abuelo William tiene que ser en Nueva York-decía Stear

Lo que me preocupa es que no sabemos nada de Albert desde ayer que se fue Candy –dijo Paty

Pues lo sabremos cuando le entreguemos la carta a Candy y la lea, pero vámonos que si no nos deja el tren – decía Archie mientras subía a Annie

Tienes razón hermano tenemos que ver a Candy, ya que George nos llevar a la casa de la mama de Terry, por fin la conoceremos-

Se subieron al tren, en una parte de Nueva York una voz chillona reclamaba

Porque tenemos que quedarnos en un hotel-decía Elisa muy enojada

Entiende hija que no podemos quedarnos en la mansión con la Tía Abuela, por el Tío Abuelo- decía el Sr. Leagan

Pues no estoy de acuerdo pero me imagino que Candy si se quedara ahí verdad-

Te equivocas ella y los muchachos se quedaran en la mansión de la mama de Terry -

Ella estará más cómoda que nosotros-

Este es un hotel magnifico tú tienes la mejor habitación que ahí en el hotel-

El Sr. Leagan estaba tratando de tranquilizarla pero era inútil, en el teatro todos se estaban despidiendo de los futuros esposos y todos les auguraban felicidad en su próximo matrimonio, cuando termino todo

Vámonos al departamento para ir por tu maleta para ir a la casa de mi madre y cenar con ella te parece-

Sí, tengo ganas de verla otra vez-

Bueno sube, princesa-

Gracias mi príncipe- y soltaron las carcajadas

Se dirigieron al departamento, llegaron y el la ayudo a bajar le tendió el brazo y ella gustosa lo tomo subieron cuando llegaron a la puerta el saco sus llaves y abrió le dio el paso a Candy y el entro detrás de ella

Deja voy por mi maleta- se encamino a la recamara de Terry, el la detuvo agarrándole el brazo

Candy!- le dijo ella volteo y el la abrazo- te amo- diciendo esto el la beso con tanta pasión y ella le correspondió de la misma forma, el profundizo el beso y su lengua empezó a entrar en la boca de Candy, ella gimió entre sus labios y el empezó a jugar con la lengua de ella, sus manos otra vez recorrían la espada de ella, Candy subió sus manos al cuello de su amado y enterró sus delgados dedos en los castaños cabellos, el cargo a Candy y se dirigió a su recamara pero no dejaba de besarla, la bajo con cuidado y el empezó a quitarle su abrigo, cayo esta a los pies de Candy y empezó a besarle el cuello, cuando llego al lóbulo se lo mordió, le arranco un gemido, ella le quito el abrigo que el traía cayo y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa, el la miraba con deseo, igual ella- deseo hacerte el amor- la volvió a besar

Yo también quiero que me hagas el amor- se lo digo entre los labios

Ya ven ni el accidente de Susana ni su carita de que no rompo ni un plato logro que Candy dejara a Terry

Bueno chichas le dejo otro capítulo más ustedes que creen que sucederá culminaran el deseo de ambos de hacer el amor

Les agradezco a todas por sus reviews y las que me leen anónimamente


	4. Chapter 4

Terry al escuchar a su pecosa decir que le hiciera el amor lo éxito mas pero algo en su interior le decía que tenía que parar la fue separando poco a poco con la vio con los ojos obscurecidos por la excitación que sentía

Candy – le decía con un poco de jadeo- lo que estamos haciendo no está bien-

Porque?- le preguntaba en murmullo

Pecosa de mi alma, la cuestión es que no quiero que después no arrepintamos por lo que pueda pasar hoy, yo te respeto y te amo-

Amor, yo también te amo y no me voy a arrepentir de nada-

Pero, mira que te parece si nos ponemos de acuerdo y lo planeamos mejor y que sea inolvidable tu primera vez-le dijo acariciándole la mejilla y dándole un beso

Terry, gracias-

Porque amor-

Por amarme, respetarme y hacerme feliz y dichosa –

Gracias a ti princesa que fuiste tú la que me salvo, de seguir con la vida que tenía y me has ayudado también a reconciliarme con mi mama y mi papa-

Yo no hice nada, tu corazón fue el que los perdono –

Bueno, princesa vámonos a la casa de mi mama para que te instales en tu habitación y descanses para el estreno de mañana-

Si vamos-

Terry tomo la maleta y salieron del departamento y fueron al auto y se dirigieron a la casa de Eleonor cuando llegaron a la casa bajaron del auto y tocaron la puerta, la ama de llaves abrió

Buenas noches joven, su mama los espera-

Buenas noches Sra. Katherine, le presento a Candy y es invitada de mi madre-

Mucho gusto Srta. Candy y si su madre ya me dijo, su recamara esta lista-

Gracias Sra. Katherine-

Pasaron y fueron a la sala, Eleonor al verlos se levantó y los abrazo

Hijo, Candy que bueno que ya llegaron la cena esta lista pasamos al comedor-

Fueron al comedor y se dispusieron a cenar, en eso tocaron a la puerta y la Sra. Katherine fue abrir

Buenas noches-

Buenas noches, Sra. Katherine ya no se acuerda de mi-

Richard, Eleonor y Terry van a estar felices de verte-

No diga nada, le voy a dar la sorpresa donde están-

En el comedor cenando, como acaba de llegar del teatro su hijo y la Srta. Candy-

Candy está aquí –

Si es invitada de Eleonor-

Qué bueno que está aquí deje voy a saludarlos-

Richard fue al comedor

Buenas noches-

Terry, Candy y Eleonor voltearon, el primero que fue Terry en ir con Richard

Papa, que gusto de verte- lo abrazo- porque no avisaste que vendrías-

Terrence tu sabias que vendría-

Sí, pero no sabía cuándo-

Bueno ya estoy aquí, Eleonor estas cada día más bella- le beso el dorso de la mano

Y tu tan caballeroso como siempre- se sonrojo

Bueno, mi futura hija que no me vas a dar un abrazo-

Claro que si Duque-lo abrazo

Nada de duque, llámame Richard , suegro o papá- le decía con una sonrisa

A, no como que papá, entonces tengo que compartir tu cariño con mi pecosa- lo decía con cara de puchero

Terry hijo no seas tan engreído, tu siempre serás nuestro hijo consentido y Candy será también nuestra hija ahora que se casen-

Yo sé y si princesa de hoy en adelante vamos a compartir todo hasta nuestros padres te parece-

Lo que tú digas y gracias a los tres por ser cariñosos con migo, a ti Eleonor por preocuparte por mí que a pesar de que nos vimos unas cuantas veces me encariñe contigo, a ti Richard a pesar de saber mi origen me aceptaste para formar parte de esta familia y a ti Terry por estar con migo en todo momento, tanto felices como tristes y sé que no me equivoque en entregarte mi corazón y mi amor, aquí delante de tus papas te vuelvo a decir que te juro que voy a luchar junto a ti porque nada ni nadie nos separe y voy hacerte feliz todos los días de mi existencia-

Candy yo también te tengo que dar las gracias, desde el primer día que te vi en aquel barco me empezaste a cambiar, con tu insistencia me hiciste dejar mis malos hábitos, me enseñaste a sonreír otra vez, ver la vida diferente a como la veía, a tener amigos, ser tolerante, a valorar todo lo que tengo a mi alrededor y también gracias a ti me reconcilie con mi madre y a perdonar a mi padre, tú fuiste y sigues siendo la luz de mi vida la que con una sonrisa y con una mirada haces que el mundo no sea un obstáculo para nada y así yo también delante de mis padres te juro que no dejare de luchar junto a ti por nuestro amor y que no voy a dejarte jamás, te amo- la abrazo y le dio un beso tan dulce que Eleonor y Richard se conmovieron con las expresiones de amor que sus dos hijos se profesaban, Candy y Terry se separaron poco a poco mirándose uno al otro

Bueno, hijos vamos acabar de cenar – decía Eleonor

Si –

Se volvieron a sentar ya la Sra. Katherine había puesto el plato de Richard, la cena continuo en pláticas y risas en la mansión de los Andley

George, ya está listo todo-

Si William, todo nada más falta que firmes para que quede Candy como tu única heredera, pero no tendrás problemas con la Sra. Elroy por la decisión que tomaste-

No, ya que ella está más que feliz con mi decisión-

Pero cuando te cases y tengas hijos que pasara-

Para ese momento falta mucho por ahora así se hará –

En casa de Eleonor

Pasamos a la sala porque traigo regalos para los tres-

Papa lo trajiste-

Si hijo, pero te lo doy mañana-

Caminaron rumbo a la sala, Candy y Terry iban jugando como dos niños y él le pregunto a Richard

Papa y la verdad te cae bien tarzan pecosa-

Ya vas a empezar mocoso engreído-

Papa, dile a Candy que no me diga así- le decía con cara de puchero

Candy no le digas así a Terrence-

Es que tu hijo me exaspera – se alejó de él y Terry la alcanzo

Eleonor y Richard veían la escena y no podían creer que a pesar de la edad que tenían parecían unos niños haciendo travesuras

Pecosa, para que te enojas se te ven más las pecas-

Me enojo por los apodos que me pones, mocoso engreído y arrogante-

Bueno tarzan pecosa-

Terrence ya- se lo decía ya un poco más enfadada

Candice, no voy a parar-

Richard al escuchar que ya estaban ahora si empezando a querer discutir interfirió

Bueno, ya compórtense chicos, ya no son unos niños-

Pero papa- replico Terry

Pero nada, vamos a entregarle sus regalos-

Ya los cuatro se dirigieron a la sala y vieron muchas pero muchas maletas, Richard empezó a darles a cada quien las que les correspondían

Querida estas tres maletas son las tuyas- se las

Gracias pero no te hubieras molestado-

No fue molestia si no un gusto-

Terry estas tres son tuyas-

Gracias papa-

De nada-

Candy, hija estas cuatro son tuyas junto con este cofre-

Gracias Richard pero son demasiadas cosas para mí , no debiste-

Bueno Candy, ya se puede decir que ya eres mi hija y todo esto se fue acumulando durante casi seis meses que sabía que vendría para América-

Pues si verdad, ahora tienes que consentir a la nuera, me voy a poner celoso –

Terry no tienes porque, pero bueno para que te pongas como dices más celoso mira, Candy abre el cofre-

Candy abrió en cofre y se quedó impresionada por lo que veía

Richard son hermosas, pero no ….- no la dejo hablar

Pero nada Candy, esto es una pequeñísima parte de las joyas de la familia y ya que tú vas hacer la futura Sra. Grandchester por lo cual tienes que verte y eso requiere que en eventos sociales tienes que utilizarlas, y disculpa por hablarte así, pero esa es la verdad-

No te preocupes yo estoy consiente en que al momento de aceptar casarme con Terry tenía que cambiar y comportarme como toda una dama-

No Candy – interfirió Eleonor- tienes que comportarte como una Duquesa porque al casarte con Terry pasaras hacer la Duquesa de Grandchester-

Papa, mama pero no me gustaría que Candy cambie- dijo molesto

Terry!, no les contestes así a tus padres y si tienen razón y no porque cambie mis modales y mi forma de vestir voy a dejar de ser " tarzan pecosa" o no crees- le giño el ojo

Eso sí es cierto nunca dejaras de ser mi tarzan pecosa-

Y tu mi mocoso engreído-

Empezaron a reír los cuatro, Terry ayudo a Candy a subir el cofre a su recamara y los sirvientes ayudaron a subir las maletas a sus respetivas habitaciones, Terry decidió quedarse a dormir, en la recamara de Candy, Terry dejo el cofre en el tocador

Amor estas dispuesta a cambiar tu forma de vida-

Si, Terry estoy dispuesto para llevar con orgullo el apeido Andley y principalmente el de mi futo esposo-

Terry se sintió orgulloso de que Candy lo amara tanto como para cambiar su respectiva forma de vida, también el cambiaria en su forma de ser ya iba hacer amable y más tolerante con todos.

Que piensas amor?-

Que no puedo creer que estemos aquí juntos y que pronto vamos a estar preparando nuestra boda-

Sí, es verdad quien iba a pensar de que los rebeldes del colegio Real San Pablo se enamorarían y llegar a casarse-

Si, te acuerdas que así nos dice Albert-

Albert no me acordaba de él, todavía no recupera la memoria ojala y este bien-

Yo sé que el estará bien de echo se quedó con la abuela Martha-

Qué bueno, me quedo más tranquila, ya vete a dormir porque mañana tienes que presentar el estreno de la función y tienes que lucir magnifico, principalmente porque es tu primer estelar-

Si tienes razón, pero-

Pero que –

Me puedo quedar contigo a dormir-

Bueno chicas aquí esta otro capítulo más les pido un disculpa por no actualizar como yo quisiera pero espero y sea de su agrado

Gracias por sus reviews que me enviaron

Saludos su amiga

Rose Grandchester

Abrazos


	5. Chapter 5

-Me puedo quedar contigo a dormir- lo decía con sensualidad

-Terry!, tu sabes que me gustaría pero no podemos estamos en la casa de tu madre y no es bien visto mejor vete a tu cuarto a descansa- le dio una sonrisa que lo derritió

-Está bien, corazón por el momento no va a pasar nada que tu no quieras hasta mañana- le dio un tierno beso y se dirigió a su recamara

Candy serró la puerta de la suya y se fue a dormir, en la mañana Eleonor fue a la habitación de Candy, toco a la puerta

-Candy puedo pasar-

-Si pasa- entro Eleonor seguida de una mucama- buenos días Eleonor como dormiste-

-Buenos días Candy, bien gracias-le dio una sonrisa- Candy ella es Lili y ella te va a atender en todo, en tu arreglo personal y todo-

-Pero no de viste molestarte –

-No fui yo, si no Richard, como anoche tú le dijiste a Richard que ya tenías que comportarte como la futura esposa del futuro Duque, te mando de una vez quien te ayude, ella será tu dama de compañía a donde vallas tiene que ir ella- lo dijo serenamente

-Y si salgo con Terry también va ir con migo Lili, no es que no quiera pero….-la interrumpió Eleonor

-No Candy cuando salgas con mi hijo ella no va ir, ella está para acompañarte si vas a ir a comprar algo pero eso no será siempre ya que cuando te cases con Terry será distinto, y cuando salga a la vista pública tu compromiso, Richard y no queremos que te sientas ofuscada y mal, pero llegándose ese día tienes que traer escolta por ser una Andley y futura Duquesa de Grandchester y eso no hay marcha atrás estás de acuerdo hija-

-Sí, ya di mi palabra y la palabra de los Andley es cumplida- en eso Lili salió del baño

-Srta. Andley su baño está listo-

-Gracias Lili-

-Te dejo para que te alistes porque vamos a salir de compras-

-Está bien Eleonor nos vemos al rato-

Eleonor salió y Candy se metió a bañar mientras Lili arreglo la ropa que Candy iba a utilizar, algo que Richard le regalo y como buena señorita de sociedad y próxima Duquesa y por tal motivo ya tendría que usar los vestidos largos, termino de bañarse y Lili la ayudo, ya estando lista bajo y se dirigió a la sala , hay estaba esperándola Eleonor, Richard y Terry , cuando entro se quedaron con la boca abierta no podían creer lo hermosa que se veía, traía puesto un vestido color azul turquesa entallado, largo hasta los tobillos, tiene un escote en forma de ojal, las mangas caídas mostrando sus hermosos hombros, el pelo lo tenía medio recogido de ambos lados parecía una cascada, traía poco maquillaje en los labios un color rosa, con unos aretes y collar de zafiros muy bonitos, que la hacían lucir hermosa el primero en hablar fue Richard

-Por dios Candy te vez hermosa, tienes el porte y la delicadeza de una princesa- le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano

-gracias Richard- se sonrojo

-te vez hermosa y si es cierto lo que dice Richard parces una princesa-

-gracias pero no sigan que me hacen sonrojar-

-tu que dices Terrence- le decía Richard

-Se quedan cortos parce una diosa, estas hermosísima mi amor- ella se sonrojo más al escuchar eso de su engreído se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano

-gracias por tus cumplidos amor-

-Eleonor, ya está el desayuno listo-

-Gracias Katherine, pasamos al comedor-

Se fueron los cuatro al comedor como dos caballeros que son Richard y Terry retiraron las sillas para que Eleonor y Candy se sentaran, entre platicas y risas terminaron de desayunar, Terry se despidió para ir al teatro Richard se fue con él, Eleonor y Candy se fueron de compras las acompaño la Sra. Katherine y Lili, llegaron a una de las tiendas más prestigiosas de Nueva York, entraron, Eleonor ayudo a Candy a escoger un vestido hermoso

-Hija este vestido es hermoso y está a la última moda en Paris, pruébatelo a ver cómo te queda-

Candy se fue al probador y se lo puso cuando salió

-Si ese vestido es el indicado para hoy en la noche-

-Te parece, no crees que esta atrevido-

-No, ya te dije que es la moda en parís y no va solo va con esta linda capa con capucha-

-Eleonor que hubiera hecho sin ti gracias-

-De que ya eres mi hija, bueno ve y quítatelo tenemos que comprar más cosas-

Candy fue se quitó el vestido y fueron a cancelar la cuenta, salieron y recorrieron más tiendas donde compraron guantes zapatos y lencería apropiada para el vestido que utilizaría, pasaron por una joyería y Candy vio un finísimo reloj de bolsillo con cadena en oro blanco con incrustaciones de esmeraldas y le gusto, lo compro y lo mando gravar y decía *"J'aime mon gosse arrogant", lo tendrían para en la tarde asi se fueron para la casa para empezarse arreglar, ya en la tarde Eleonor mando a la Sra. Katherine a la joyería por el reloj, ya estando listas la Sra. Katherine llego y le entrego el estuche a Candy salieron rumbo al teatro cuando llegaron bajaron del carruaje y los reporteros reconocieron a Eleonor y fueron asía donde estaba ella, para entrevistarla, Candy se separó un momento, Elisa y su madre la vieron, se acercaron a ella para molestarla como siempre

-Que haces aquí huérfana- soltando su veneno como siempre pero a Candy no le importo y contesto muy segura y con una sonrisa

-Vengo a ver la obra, como ustedes-

-Pero no creo que te dejen entrar- otra vez ese veneno

-Candy esto no es para ti, esto es para la gente con clase como nosotras-

-Pues a la mejor tienen razón, pero aun asi aunque ustedes no quieran soy una Andley y puedo venir cuantas veces quiera-lo decía con arrogancia al fin y acabo tenia al maestro a su lado

-jajajajaja, una Andley si nada más eres una simple adoptada y el apeido te queda demasiado grande- en ese momento se acercó Eleonor

-Buenas noches-

-Usted es la famosísima actriz Eleonor Baker –se lo decía sorprendida Elisa

-Si- en eso volteo a ver a Candy- Candy no me presentaras-

-Sí, ella es Elisa Leagan y su madre la Sra. Sara Leagan, Elisa, Sra. Ella es Eleonor Baker una gran amiga-

-Mucho gusto Srta. Leagan y Sra. Leagan -

-El gusto es de nosotras, y como se conoció a Candy-dijo Elisa

-Por mi hijo, ya que gracias a ella, él y yo estamos juntos otra vez-

-su hijo- expreso la Sra. Leagan

-Sí, mi hijo es Terrence Graham Grandchester Baker –

Elisa y su madre no podían creer que Candy conociera a Eleonor Baker y que esta a su vez fuera la madre de Terry, no podían articular ninguna palabra, y no las dejaron hablar

-Candy vamos a entrar, porque primero tenemos que ir a los camerinos a ver a Terry-

-Si vamos- en eso llego Richard

-Hermosas damas- Eleonor y Candy voltearon a ver a Richard- luces bellísima Eleonor-

-Gracias Richard, y que me dices de Candy-

-Tal y como dijo mi hijo, toda una diosa-

-No sigas Richard que me la voy a creer- lo decía con un poco de arrogancia

-Pues vete la creyendo, pero porque no han entrado-

-Estamos esperando que algún caballero se digne acompañarnos-

-Bueno hermosísimas damas me darían el honor de escoltarlas a dentro del teatro y al camerino de mi hijo- y ofreció ambos brazos que gustosas tomaron

-Sería un honor Richard-

-También el mío-

Ya ni Eleonor ni Candy le prestaron atención a Elisa y a su madre se quedaron con la rabia de que no las tomaran ya en cuenta, y que no las presentaran ante el Duque ya que Elisa lo conocía, cuando entraron al teatro les pidieron sus abrigos, primero fue Richard, y este le retiro el de Eleonor, y lo entrego y cuando se dispuso a retirarle la capa a Candy y esta a su vez se la desamarro para facilitar a Richard, tanto como él y todos los presentes dirigieron la mirada hacia ella, un periodista que está adentro y se percató de quienes eran se arrimó para que le dieran una entrevista

-Buenas noches, Duque-

-Buenas noches-

-Le podría hacer unas pregustas-

-Claro-

-Quien es la Srta. Que lo acompaña-

-Ella es una amiga de la familia, la Srta. Candice White –

-Buenas noches Srta. White-

-Buenas noches- lo dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

-Y a qué viene a Nueva York, Duque-

-He venido, para ver actuar a mi hijo Terry Grandchester-

-Usted es el padre del actor Terry Grandchester-

-si- lo dijo con orgullo

-Entonces la Srta. White es-

-También su amiga, como le hemos dicho Candy y su familia son nuestros amigos, tanto los Grandchester y los Andley somos viejos amigos-

-Los Andley, entonces usted es una...- Candy no lo dejo terminar

-Sí, mi nombre completo es Candice White Andley, mi padre es William Andley-

El periodista se quedó con la boca abierta

-Bueno, fue un placer contestarle sus preguntas y si nos disculpa nos retiramos-

-El placer fue mío-

Eleonor está platicando con unos empresarios cuando llego Richard y Candy con ella

-Eleonor, ya podemos ir al camerino de Terry-

-Claro- se volteo con los empresarios- me disculpan con permiso-estos hicieron una reverencia

Los tres se dirigieron al camerino pero antes de llegar se encontraron con Karen, Candy se quedó platicando con ella

-Candy te vez hermosa, y no es fácil decirlo yo he-

-Gracias Karen-

-Vas al camerino de Terry-

-Sí, Eleonor y Richard también, bueno ellos ya llegaron, me da gusto volverte a ver y que siempre estés en la obra-

-Gracias Candy, pero deja que te vea Terry asi- la tomo de la mano y la hizo girar- se va a quedar mudo, pero se me está ocurriendo algo ven vamos a mi camerino, para que yo valla por Terry y le dé yo la sorpresa de cómo te vez con ese sensual vestido, me permites hacer eso para ver su cara-

-S vamos yo también quiero ver que reacción hace- le dio una sonrisa picara

Karen y Candy se dirigieron a su camerino y hay la, dejo para ir al camerino de Terry, mientras en este

-Mama, Papa que bueno que estén aquí, donde esta Candy- les pregunto al ver que no está con ellos

-Ahorita viene, se quedó con- no quería decirle para ver su reacción- una persona que tenía tiempo de no verla- le decía Eleonor

-Pero como si ya casi va a empezar la función y no voy a tener tiempo de verla-

Tranquilo, veras que no tarda, ahorita que llegue te vas a sorprender, si es cierto lo que dijiste que parece una diosa, hubieras visto la cara de todos los hombres, cuando le retire la capa a Candy los dejo con la boca abierta, es una chica encantadora- le decía Richard sin medir las palabras

-Que estás diciendo Richard- grito el castaño

-Hijo cálmate no te pongas celoso y no te enojes con tu padre, en vez de estar orgulloso de tener a una mujer hermosa a tu lado y principalmente que te ama, y te comportas de esta manera-

-Yo se Eleonor, pero ella es mía y solo mía de nadie mas-

-Terrence no le hables asi a tu madre y Candy todavía no te pertenece y no es de tu propiedad-

Apenas Terry iba a contestar a su padre cuando tocaron a la puerta y como el castaño enojado como estaba grito

-Quien-

-bueno Grandchester, ahora que mosca te pico y yo que venía a decirte quien está en mi camerino, pero como veo que estas con los dramas me voy-

-Claiser dime quien es- la vio giñarle el ojo y supo quién era- Candy- salió corriendo al camerino de Karen cuando entro vio a Candy con ese vestido se quedó estático de tanta belleza que desbordaba elegancia, delicadeza, hermosura y sensualidad- amor mi diosa del olimpo- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar

Pido disculpas por tardarme en actualizar, pero tenía que ajustar algunas cosas del capítulo pero espero y les guste sé que todo lo que he escrito es algo empalagoso pero por el momento es apenas el principio y sé que van a llegar cosas duras que tendrán que soportar nuestros rebeldes y también abra lagrimas pero por ahorita es vida y dulzura.

Les agradezco a todas las que leen esta historia y me dejan sus reviews y también a las que leen anónimamente

Bueno nos vemos después buenas noches

Rose Grandchester


	6. Chapter 6

Candy volteo a ver a Terry, se sonrojo por el comentario que él le había hecho, pues ella traía puesto un vestido color rosa palo, straple (bueno sé que en esa época no se utilizaba pero es para darle un toque sexy a Candy) entallado largo hasta el suelo con una corta caída tipo cola unos guantes blancos hasta arriba de los codos de joyería traía un brazalete, una gargantilla, unos pendientes todo en diamantes, el cabello recogido en un chongo alto con unos cuantos risos cayendo delicadamente y una pequeña tiara también en diamantes, su maquillaje un poquito cargado pero no llegando a lo vulgar (como Elisa) sus labios pintados de un rojo suave y traía una zapatillas hermosas.

-Terry!, te gusta cómo me veo-

-Si amor, pero si sabes que eres mía verdad- lo decía con autoridad

-Si mi arrogante soy toda tuya, bueno en cuerpo no pero si mi alma y mi corazón soy tuya-

-Eso pronto puede cambiar- la abrazo y la beso dulcemente

-Bueno, pero tu mi Romeo guapo como siempre- ahora ella le dio un beso pero fue interrumpido por Karen

-Perdón-

-De que, yo soy el que te debe de pedir perdón Karen como te conteste hace rato, me enoje pero no debí desquitarme contigo, eres una gran amiga y te prometo que de hoy en adelante voy a cambiar- volteo a ver a Candy

-Bueno, Candy que hiciste con el otro Terry, porque no es el Terry que conozco-se rieron, en eso fueron avisarles que estuvieran listos ya

-Karen ahorita nos vemos deja llevo a Candy con mis padres, para que vallan al palco-

-Sí, hasta al rato Candy-

-Si Karen-

Salieron del camerino y se dirigieron hacia el de él, ya hay pidió a un mozo que condujera a su familia al palco principal y asi lo hizo, ya hay todas las miradas se dirigieron otra vez hacia donde estaban ellos, entre esas miradas estaban la de la familia Leagan ya que ya había llegado Neil y el Sr. Leagan

-Elisa, la joven que esta haya es Candy verdad-

-Sí, papa es ella- lo dijo con indiferencia y rabia

-Pues está muy hermosa- le decía con una sonrisa en los labios

-Te parece hermosa esa huérfana- decía con rencor

-Elisa ya cállate, pero te diré que sí, para ti no se te hace que se ve hermosa, pero mira todos los hombres no te miran a ti que también eres hermosa, pero esta ocasión te opaco Candy-

Elisa hizo una rabieta y ya no dijo nada pues ya empezaba la función, Candy estaba maravillada de ver a su amado actuando y estaba feliz de verlo asi, ya que ere sueño de el actuar, llego el medio tiempo y salieron para caminar un poco y se encontraron con el Sr. Leagan y Neil

-Candy, como estas-

-Bien Sr. Leagan deje presentarle a la Sra. Eleonor Baker y al Duque de Grandchester-

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos- le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano a Eleonor y una reverencia al Duque

-Richard, Eleonor él es el Sr. Leagan y Neil su hijo-

-Mucho gusto – dijeron al unisón

-Candy te vez preciosa pareces una princesa-

-Gracias Sr. Leagan-se sonrojo un poco

-Verdad que si se ve hermosa- decía Eleonor con gran orgullo

-Valla que sí, no te reconocí de principio-

-Pero como dice mi hijo es toda una Diosa- también lo dijo con un orgullo de que su hijo se había enamorado de la mujer más bella del mundo aparte de Eleonor

-Richard gracias pero me estás haciendo sonrojar-

-Porque, apoco las palabras de tu futuro suegro pueden hacerte sonrojar-lo dijo tomándole las manos a Candy

-Que, su futuro suegro-grito Neil al escuchar eso

-Neil, no seas mal educado, perdónalo Candy y felicidades y para cuando te casas-

-Toda vía no se decide, la Tía abuela y Eleonor están haciendo la fiesta para anunciar nuestro compromiso en dos semanas-

-Bueno Candy nosotros nos retiramos, ya que casi termina el intermedio, me dio gusto en conocerlos Duque de Grandchester- hizo una reverencia- Sra. Baker –le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano- Candy pues felicidades – le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla- sabes te quiero como una hija más-

-Gracias Sr. Leagan y si lo sé –ella le dio también un beso en la mejilla

Neil nada más hizo una reverencia sin pronunciar palabra y se retiró junto con su padre, también ellos se dirigieron a su palco para acabar de ver la obra, vieron con asombro como se desenvolvía en el escenario y concluyendo la obra se dejaron escuchar los aplausos, se escucharon más al momento que Karen y Terrysalieron por ser los actores principales, cuando empezaron a salir todos los espectadores llego el mozo para llevarlos de regreso a los camerinos por órdenes de Terry, cuando iban llegando se encontraron a Karen

-Karen felicidades- le dio un abrazo

-Gracias Candy-

Eleonor y Richard también la felicitaron

-Gracias me alegra que les gustara y van al camerino de Terry para felicitarlo-

-Si Karen-

-Bueno Candy, no te molestaría que te robara a Eleonor y al Duque un momento mientras tú vas a felicitar a Terry verdad- le guiño el ojo

-Pues no sé si ellos quieran-

-Por mí no hay problema y por ti Richard-

-Claro que no, ve Julieta tu Romeo te espera- le guiño el ojo

-Richard no digas eso la única Julieta el día de hoy es Karen- se lo dijo cruzando los brazos

-Sí, pero en la obra y túsiempreseguirás siendo Julieta ante los ojos de tu Romeo-decía Karen con una gran sonrisa

-Karen tú también y Eleonor me imagino que tú también estás de acuerdo con ellos dos verdad-

-Pues si hija pero anda ve al encuentro con tu amado Romeo-

-Bueno me voy porque con ustedes no se puede- les hizo una mueca

Los tres se rieron por la mueca de Candy, ella se dirigió hacia el camerino de Terry y toco

-Terry puedo pasar-

-Si princesa pasa-

Entro Candy cerró la puerta y corrió a darle un abrazo y un beso apasionado, cuando se separaron

-Felicidades amor estuviste magnifico-

-Gracias princesa-

-Amor te tengo una sorpresa-

-Otra, ya con ese magnífico y apasionado beso que me diste estoy más que pagado-

-Que no puedo darle un beso asi a mi futuro esposo o no te gusto-

-Pues te diré…-

-A lo que veo no te gusto, bueno que te parece este- se acerco poco a poco y empezó a rosarle los labios como queriéndolo besar y le decía sensualmente- entonces de verdad no te gusto mi beso-y seguía con el rose de labios y escuchaba como respiraba – amor porque respiras así- saco un poco la lengua y recorrió los labios, Terry empezó a gemir- amor no te estoy haciendo nada-

-Es que… Ah… Me… provocas y ya no aguanto- la apretó contra su cuerpo y la beso desesperadamente con tanta pasión que el mordió el labio inferior y empezó acariciarla, pero Candy lo paró en seco – amor que pasa- le decía desconcertado

-Amor tranquilo pueden entrar tus padres, contrólate y acuérdate que me dijiste que cuando fuera mi primera vez seria mágico y no creo que aquí sea lo que esperamos o si-

-Tienes razón princesa, mi diosa del Olimpo, bueno no pude avisarte que el tren donde vienen tus primos y tus amigas no llego a tiempo porque se retraso en una de las estaciones pero que llegarían mas tarde y le pedí al chofer de mi madre que los esperara en la estación y los llevara a la casa –

-Qué bueno, pero yo venía a traerte un regalo- saco un estuche de su bolsa y se lo dio- ten es tuyo ábrelo- Terry tomo el estuche y lo abrió vio el hermoso reloj – voltéalo y ve que tiene escrito-

-"J'aime mon gosse arrogant", amor esta hermoso pero no debiste-

-Porque no, si te mereces todo por ser el hombre que amo-

-Yo también te amo mi pecosa- la beso tiernamente

Tocaron a la puerta Eleonor y Richard

-Hijo podemos pasar-

-Si pasen-

-Hijo felicidades estuviste fantástico- le dio un abrazo

-Gracias mama-

- Hijo de verdad te felicito por demostrarme que si pudiste hacer lo que te gusta-

-Gracias papa, no sabes lo feliz que me haces por tus palabras- dándole un fuerte abrazo cuando se separaron – pero tengo que decirles algo- los tres lo veían- se que apenas estoy empezando con mi carrera, pero sé que pronto la voy a dejar-

-¿Por qué?, que no estás feliz-

-Si, pero pronto nos casaremos, tu tendrás que dejar tu trabajo de enfermera para convertirte en la futura Duquesa de Grandchester-

-Si, yo se que tendré que renunciar pero tú no-

-Como que no, tu no vas hacer la única que tendrá que dejar algo en su vida, tú la enfermería y yo la actuación para poder convertirnos en Duques- la veía triste- pero no te sientas mal amor de antemano sabíamos que esto podía suceder tarde o temprano-

- Es cierto pero tienes que hablar con Robert, yo me imagino lo que va a suceder , pero no lo hagas todavía espera que falten como dos semanas para que termine la obra y hablas con él te parece-

-Si, eso voy hacer, bueno Robert nos dijo a todos que hoy terminando la función tendríamos una fiesta para esperar las críticas sobre la función, pero yo le dije que no podíamos ir porque llegarían unos familiares de mi prometida y tendríamos que ir a recibirlos-

-Entonces que esperamos para ir a la casa a recibir a nuestros invitados-

-Claro Eleonor vamos-

-Ok, pero me permiten cambiarme –

-Si hijo te esperamos afuera en el coche, vamos Richard –

-Si vamos- Candy también iba a tras de ellos pero volteo Richard- tu no Candy quédate hasta que Terry se acabe de cambiar y salgan juntos – le guiño el ojo

- Si Richard – le contesto un poco apenada

Salieron del camerino y los dejaron solos

-Amor me ayudas a desvestirme- con voz picara

Gracias por seguir esta historia y le pido disculpas por la gran tardanza por actualizar espero que para el siguiente capítulo no tarde mucho se que a la mejor son muy cortos los capítulos pero tratare de hacerlos un poco más largos

Que pasen bonita noche

Rose Grandchester


	7. Chapter 7

-Terry que cosas dices- se sonrojo

-Amor por que te pones nerviosa y te sonrojas – la veía sonrojarse más- ya está bien pecosa deja voy al baño a cambiarme y ahorita nos vamos- le dio un pequeño beso y fue al baño a cambiarse

Mientras esperaba a que Terry se cambiara tocaron a la puerta, Candy fue abrir y se encontró con la mama de Susana Marlow

-A es usted vengo a ver a Terrence- entrando al camerino

-Terry se está cambiando ahorita sale-

-Quien es amor-

-Es…- la interrumpió

-Soy yo Terrence la Sra. Marlow –

-Que desea- le decía saliendo del baño con una fría mirada

-Venia a exigirte que te cases con mi Susi –

-Ya le dije a Susana que no me puedo casar con ella porque yo estoy comprometido y pronto nos casaremos, verdad amor- Candy nada mas asintió

-Pero –viendo de arriba abajo a Candy- mi Susi es mucho mejor que esta Señorita-

-Pues esta Señorita como usted dice es nada menos que la hija del millonario Sr. Andley de América y de Escocia y como hijo del Duque de Grandchester, mi padre arreglo mi matrimonio con el Sr. Andley-

-Pero mi hija le salvo la vida y usted…-la interrumpió

-Pues lo siento Sra., pero yo no puedo hacer nada y si nos disculpa tenemos que ir a esperar a mi futura familia –abriendo la puerta- buenas noches – la Sra. Marlow salió del camerino sin decir nada, serró la puerta y volteo a ver a Candy – princesa no te sientas mal- abrazándola

-Pero porque nos quieren separar y hacernos daño-

-No te preocupes decidimos luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas por nuestro amor y nada ni nadie nos va a separar- en eso tocaron a la puerta- quien-

-Soy yo Robert-

-Pasa-entro Robert y al ver a Candy

-Hola Candy, te vez hermosa-

-Hola Robert y gracias- se sonrojo un poco

-Se te ofrece algo Robert- sonriendo por el sonrojo de su novia

-Venia a ver si ya te habías ido, como dijiste que tenias que ir a recibir a la familia de Candy, quería decirte que si querías llevarlos también a la fiesta si quieres-

-Gracias Robert pero no creo que puedan ir por cuestión de que su tren se retraso y me imagino que apenas están llegando a la estación y vienen cansados del viaje y querrán descansar-

-Bueno entonces te veo mañana, Candy que te la pases feliz con tu familia y me gustaría conocerla-

-Bueno Robert tendrás la oportunidad de conocerla para dentro de dos semanas se dará la presentación de mi padre como el cabeza del clan Andley y mi presentación en sociedad y como eres amigo de Terry y amigo mío también tendrás una invitación para que vallas tú y tu esposa-le decía con una sonrisa en los labios

-Gracias Candy, te acepto tu invitación, que a pesar de estar en este medio artístico nunca he ido a una presentación en sociedad y menos en donde se presentara el multimillonario de América junto a su hermosa hija-

-Bueno no se diga más Robert como dice mi pecosa este invitado-

-Nos vemos se cuidan y se portan bien- les guiño un ojo y salió del camerino

-Bueno princesa nos vamos que ya mis padres devén de estar pensando que me sedujiste y abusaste de mí- con una sonrisa de lado y un brillo de malicia en su mirada

-Mira Sr. Arrogante aquí el que juega a ese papel de seducción – acercándose más a él- ere tu – casi rosándole los labios – y si piensan que abusaron de alguien- casi besándolo- pues se quedaran con la duda-separándose de él y caminando a la puerta- nos vamos o te quedaras parado hay- vio cuando Terry reacciono

-Ya ves pecosa y luego dices que yo soy el del jueguito de seducción, pero me las pagaras, ven- la tomo de la mano y la trajo hacia él y la abrazo- pero por el momento me conformo con esto- la beso dulcemente como a ella le gustaba, se separaron poco a poco- bueno ahora si vámonos –

En el auto Eleonor platicaba con Richard sobre el asunto de Terry

-Porque no le dijiste nada sobre que no tiene por qué dejar el teatro-

-Querida Elí, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy delicado desde hace como dos meses, pero no te lo podía decir por carta-

-Es muy importante por lo que veo-

-Si de eso depende nuestro futuro-

-Nuestro futuro de que hablas-en eso se escucharon las risas de Candy y Terry

-Te lo diré en la casa porque hay vienen nuestros hijos- ella asintió, el chofer abrió la puerta para que subieran los muchachos

-Hola, nosotros nos iremos en mi auto, así ustedes aprovechan para platicar mientras llegan a la casa – les guiño un ojo y se retiraron al auto de Terry

-Por lo visto te podre decir sobre el tema que estábamos tratando antes de que llegaran los muchachos-

Cercas del carro de Terry

-Terry, tu sabes algo que sucede entre tus papas verdad-

-Yo no porque – le contesto con inocencia

-Te conozco bien y sé que tú y tu papa se traen algo dime que es-

-Pecosa curiosa, si, lo que pasa es que mi padre hace como tres meses me mando una carta diciéndome que inicio los trámites de divorcio y el quiere casarse con mi madre pero para eso yo tenía que asumir el Ducado-

-Entonces eso quiere decir que- ya no pudo decir nada

-Si pecosa, por ver feliz a mi madre acepte el Ducado para que mi padre se puede divorciar de la ex Duquesa y casarse con mi madre, el parlamento envió todos los papeles hace como más de un mes para firmarlos-

-Terry pero a ti no te gusta todo eso-lo decía incrédula de todo lo que le decía Terry

-Mira amor yo se que tampoco a ti te gusta, y no quiero obligarte a algo que no quieras, te amo tú lo sabes, pero no por eso te arrastrare a un mundo frívolo y – se quedo pensativo – bueno si ya no quieres casarte conmigo lo entenderé- la vio a los ojos esperando ver una respuesta en ellos pero no pudo ver nada y lo único que tuvo que hacer fue esperar a que le dijera algo

-Terry, porque- lo decía seria

-Porque, que- no entendía, pero cuando la vio sonreír quedo más desconcertado

-Porque no me dijiste que Richard se quería casar con Eleonor y no me importa que seas Duque o príncipe lo que hiciste por tus padres me confirman que elegí bien a mi futuro esposo –

-Entonces no te importa que tengamos que vivir la fría sociedad que no nos gusta-

-Claro que no se que será difícil pero estando a tu lado cualquier cosa lo podemos solucionar-

-En ese caso vámonos a la casa para ver si ya llegaron los primos y sus novias- ayudándola a subir al auto

En otro auto rumbo a la casa

-Elí, hace casi como tres meses inicie los trámites de mi divorcio-

-¿Cómo?- abriendo los ojos como platón al escuchar a Richard

-Si Elí, Terry sabe del tema-

-Pero como que Terry sabe todo esto porque no me dijo nada-

-Yo le pedí que no hablara contigo de esto que yo era el indicado de darte esta noticia- tomando la mano de Eleonor- porque sabíamos que no ibas a estar de acuerdo- viéndola confundida-es que para poder divorciarme tenia, bueno tuve que renunciar al Ducado para…- lo interrumpió Eleonor

-Como que renunciaste al Ducado-

-Bueno no renuncie lo cedí, Elí perdóname por lo que te voy a confesar-

-Pero que te tengo que perdonar- lo veía a los ojos y vio en su mirada lo que tenía que decirle- no se lo cediste a Terry – el asintió – pero si a él, como, no pero porque lo hiso-

-Lo hiso por ti, por tu felicidad-

-Como que por mi felicidad-

-Bueno ese es otro punto que tenía que hablar contigo, Elí en si ya estoy divorciado Margaret no opuso resistencia como yo ya no tengo nada en cuestión de la inmensa fortuna de los Grandchester y lo poco que tengo le di la mitad firmo los papeles y hoy que fui a la oficina que tiene aquí el parlamento me notificaron que la sentencia de divorcio salió hace dos días, por lo mismo no quería que te sintieras mal por lo que te voy a decir- saco una cajita de la bolsa de su saco- Eleonor Baker aceptas casarte conmigo- abrió la cajita y en medio un hermoso anillo de compromiso- que me dices me aceptas como tu espeso-

-Rick, tu sabes que fuiste mi primer amor, el único hombre en mi vida y a pesar del tiempo y de los años el amor que sentía por ti fue creciendo mas y mas y que estaría muy feliz – y las lagrimas que estaba aguantando no pudieron estar en eso hermosos ojos azules y empezaron a salir – de ser tu esposa claro que si me quiero casar contigo – Richard tomo la mano de Eleonor y le puso el anillo en su dedo anular

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces de aceptarme como tu esposo- le dio un tierno beso

Llegaron a la casa y el chofer les abrió la puerta para que bajaran Richard salió primero y le ayudo a Eleonor a bajar de tras de ellos llegaron Terry y Candy, también Terry ayudo a Candy a bajar cuando entraron en la casa la Sra. Katherine les aviso que sus invitados los esperaban en la sala de estar

-Mama –

-Si hijo-

-Los primos y sus amigas de Candy no saben que tu eres mi madre nos permitirías unos minutos para poderles decir que – Candy no lo dejo hablar

- Amor porque no dejas que Eleonor se presente ante ellos a ver qué cara ponen al saber que están en la casa de la famosísima actriz Eleonor Baker ya que ellos son fieles admiradores de tu mama- le decía con una sonrisa picara

-Si quiero ver qué cara pone el inventor y el elegante cuando sepan quién es mi madre, bueno madre ve a darles la bienvenida a tus fieles admiradores-

-Claro que si vamos-

Caminaron rumbo a la sala de estar para darles la bienvenida a su casa

-Buenas noches – voltearon los chicos al escuchar el saludo

-Eleonor Baker- dijeron los cuatros

En la mansión de los Andley en Nueva York George platicaba con William Andley

-William, estás seguro que quieres hablar con la Srta. Candy antes de la presentación –

-Si George necesito platicar con ella, porque no quiero que reaccione mal por haberle mentido y ahora que los muchachos se quedaran en casa de la mama de Terry y le digan que su amigo el que dejo a su cuidado desapareció como crees que lo valla a tomar, no creo que feliz o si-

-Tienes razón, entonces mañana voy a casa de la Sra. Baker y la llevo al Central Park para que platiques con ella-

-Si, necesito solucionar esto de una vez porque no creo seguir guardando también lo que la tía, tu y yo sabemos de lo que sucedió realmente el día de la caza-

-Bueno William me retiro que tengas buenas noches-

-Buenas noches George-

George salió del despacho, mientras Albert pensaba en lo que le tenía que decir mañana a Candy cuando se enterara que él es su padre adoptivo

-Espero que me perdones Candy por ocultarte quien realmente soy y también por ocultarte tu verdadera identidad, por lo mismo tuvimos que hacer-

-William, se lo que piensas hacer estas seguro, y crees que nos perdonara al momento que le cuentes todo como crees que lo valla a tomar-

-La verdad no se tía, me preocupa, si mi amada Ángela no se hubiera ido como lo hiso sin decirme realmente lo que le pasaba y cuando me entere de porque se fue, porque tuvo que ser así tía-

-Yo tengo la culpa hijo ahora me doy cuenta del error que cometí en haberla echado por no ser según yo digna de ti principalmente porque eran muy jóvenes y no creía que el amor que se tenían fuera demasiado grande-

-Yo sé tía ella tenía apenas 15 años y yo 16 lo entiendo pero eso ya es pasado lo principal es que ya vamos a decir la verdad-

-Si espero y Ángela desde el cielo me perdone el daño que les hice- le rodaron unas lágrimas por las mejillas

En casa de Eleonor todos reían por la cara que Stear y Archie habían puesto al momento que Eleonor les saludo

-No es gracioso Candy sabias y no nos dijiste nada-

-jajajaja, perdóname Archie pero no lo podía decir-

-Yo si te entiendo, pero tan siquiera nos hubieras dicho que la conocías sin decirnos que es la mama de Terry-

-Y si le hubiera dicho ustedes no me creerían-

- En eso si tienes razón-

-Sra. Eleonor la cena está servida-

-Gracias Katherine, pasamos al comedor-

-Ahorita vamos nosotros- le dijo Terry guiñando un ojo

-Está bien hijo los esperamos haya-salieron todos rumbo al comedor cuando estuvieron solos

-Amor, en la tarde me llego un mensaje de tu padre el Sr. William, donde me informa que mañana vendrá George por nosotros en la mañana porque quiere hablar con nosotros de algo muy urgente, bueno en si hablar contigo y quiere que esté presente de lo que te va a decir-

-Pero si pronto será la presentación, pero…- la interrumpió

-No te angusties que lo que tenga que decirte tu padre yo estaré contigo apoyándote-

-Gracias Terry – le dio un beso – vamos al comedor para cenar y adormir porque tenemos que esperar a ver que nos dice mi padre mañana, me emociona porque al fin lo voy a conocer-

Se fueron al comedor, la cena transcurrió tranquila cuando terminaron cada uno se fue a su recamara a descansar Terry acompaño a Candy a su habitación como lo había hecho la noche anterior

- Amor, que tienes te noto un poco distante-

-La verdad no se qué me pasa estoy nerviosa por lo que va a suceder mañana-

-No te apures tu sabes que yo voy a estar ay, mejor descansa y veras que mañana estarás mas tranquila-

-Tienes razón, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches princesa, descansa- la beso dulcemente y se retiro él a su habitación

Candy se dirigió al baño a ponerse el camisón para dormir, cuando salió se fue acostar pero con lo que Terry le había dicho que el tío abuelo quería hablar con ella de algo urgente no podía conciliar el sueño ya muy entrada la noche se quedo dormida, en la mañana entro Lili a prepararle el baño y a despertarla recorrió las grandes cortinas del ventanal y entro los primeros rayos del sol

-Buenos días Srta. Candices-

-Buenos días Lili-

-El baño esta listo-

-Gracias, me podrías sacar un lindo vestido porque hoy saldré a ver a mi padre-

-Claro que si, se verá bonita con el vestido que le voy a sacar-

Candy se dirigió al baño y se baño cuando salió Lili le había sacado un hermoso vestido

-Es hermoso pero no lo había visto-

-Claro que no lo habías visto Candy, lo trajeron ayer cuando salimos al teatro venia con esta nota-

Querida hija

Espero y te guste se que te veras hermosa con el mañana que nos veamos porque espero que el joven Grandchester de diera mi recado espero con ansias poderte ver y abrazar

Te quiere tu padre

W.A.A.

-Estas lista para arreglarte y vallas a ver a tu padre-

-Si-

Eleonor y Lili se dedicaron arreglar a Candy para que fuera a ver a su padre en el despacho Terry, Richard y George esperaban a que bajara Candy, en la habitación de ya terminaban con el arreglo y se veía hermosa salieron rumbo a las escaleras bajaron y Lili fue avisarles que ya estaba lista cuando salieron se quedaron impresionados de lo elegante y hermosa se que se veía entre halagos y piropos se retiraron rumbo s Central Park, Candy iba nerviosa a ver por primera vez a su padre adoptivo sin imaginar su sorpresa al ver quién era.

Buenas noches hermosas chicas aquí le dejo otro capítulo más esperamos que más sorpresas y esos misteriosos secretos de los que habla Albert y principalmente la revelación del origen de Candy

Rose Grandchester


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno chicas aquí esta otro capítulo de esta gran historia que se que les está encantando, se esperan muchas sorpresas más de lo que yo imaginaba pero les confieso algo la historia la tenia escrita no toda pero si unos capítulos pero como leí ya varias historias y con el paso de estar escribiendo fui cambiando la historia casi un 360° pero me está gustando como está quedando, pero bueno les dejo con el siguiente capítulo donde se revelaran muchos secretos y revivirán muchas emociones, pero ya no les cuento mas.

En el auto de los Andley, Candy iba nerviosa porque al fin conocería al tío abuelo William, Terry al verla le tomo la mano para infundirle que tenía su apoyo, llegaron al Central Park y bajaron, George los guio a donde los espera Albert como era temprano y principalmente que nuevo un día antes pues las personas no salían a pasear como cuando es verano, siguieron caminando hasta que George se detuvo

-Srta. Candy el Sr. William los espera en ese claro- vio a Candy indecisa y nerviosa- no se preocupe tanto, el está feliz de haberla adoptado y vera que de hoy en adelante todo mundo tendrá que respetarla como la hija del Sr. William Andley –

-Gracias George, tu siempre has sabido como reconfortarme y darme las palabras adecuadas, tú me recuerdas a mi gran amigo Albert- le dio un abrazo

- De nada Srta. Candy le deseo suerte, se la encargo joven Grandchester se que usted le dará su apoyo en todo-

-No se apure George que yo nunca me separare de Candy y ella muy bien sabe que siempre tendrá mi apoyo-

Candy y Terry caminaron rombo a donde les dijo George que estaría el Sr. William entre mas se acercaban a su destino el corazón de Candy latía con más fuerza y no sabía porque a lo lejos se distinguía la silueta de un hombre que les daba la espalda cuando llegaron a su destino

-Bue… Buenos días tío abuelo-le decía con palabras entrecortadas

-Buenos días pequeña- le dijo al momento que giro para quedar de frente a Candy

-Albert- fue lo único que pudo articular por la sorpresa que se había llevado, cuando reacciona de su asombro- que haces aquí-

-Pequeña, lo primero que tienes que saber es que mi verdadero nombre es William Albert Andley, tu padre adoptivo-

-Pero como, si tú eras hace poco mi amigo Albert la persona siempre estaba a mi lado cuando me sentía sola-le decía con una seriedad-porque nunca me dijiste la verdad – casi llorando- porque te tenias que actuar de esa forma-llorando se lo decía, Terry la abrazo

-Candy, no te podía decir nada, no porque no quisiera decírtelo pero en mi vida sucedieron acontecimientos que no esperaba me aleje de la familia porque tenía que sanar una gran herida que tenía mi corazón- se acerco a ella le puso la mano en el hombro y ella volteo a verlo- cuando decidiste venir para América, también trate de venirme lo antes posible porque ya era tiempo que te enteraras de quién era en realidad-

-Albert, entonces por eso siempre que necesitaba que alguien me reconfortara siempre estabas tú ahí- le dio un fuerte abrazo

-Candy –

-Si-

-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar pero no aquí vamos a la mansión para estar más tranquilos y sin interrupciones, que lo que tengo que decirles es muy largo y aquí no podemos están de acuerdo- vio a Terry un poco confundido-se que no te esperabas esto verdad Terry-

-La verdad no, cuando decían que el padre adoptivo de Candy era el tío abuelo, pues yo te imagine un viejito, pero me quede sin palabras-

-Bueno espero que te agrade el suegro que te toco-

-Claro que si, nada mas de imaginarme que tendría que ayudar a mi pecosa a darle sus papillas al suegro-dicho esto los tres empezaron a reír como cuando estaban en el zoológico

-Entonces vamos para seguir platicando-

-Albert, pero –

-No te preocupes la tía no se encuentra en la mansión ya que Eleonor fue por ella para seguir organizando la fiesta de compromiso –

Los tres se dirigieron al auto donde los espera George para ir a la mansión y que siguieran platicando, el transcurso del camino fue en silencio, necesitaba Albert poner en orden todo lo que le tenía que decir a Candy y también como iba a reaccionar al momento que supiera toda la realidad, seguía muy concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que George le decía que ya habían llegado, bajo del auto y entraron en la mansión se dirigieron al estudio para seguir platicando

-William me retiro para que sigan platicando-

-No George quédate eres mi amigo y tu más que nadie sabe todo- el asintió y se sentó –Candy necesito pedirte un favor-

-Si Albert dime-

-Necesito principalmente que me perdones por lo que te vas a enterar porque lo que te voy a confesar no será de tu agrado pero tienes que saber que de esta plática sabrás también quiénes son tus padres y también que te ocultamos lo que realmente pasó en tu presentación, en Lakewood, pero primero escúchame-ella asintió, miro a Terry que estaba sentado al lado d Candy- Terry necesito que le des todo tu apoyo a mi pequeña que lo que se va a revelar aquí será muy duro para ella y necesitara de todo tu amor-

-Claro que si-

-Cuando tenía 16 años me enamore perdidamente de una hermosa jovencita hija de un ranchero que vivía cómodamente, ella también se enamoro de mi, empezamos una relación secreta y siempre nos veíamos a la de la cascada donde te vi por primera vez, nadie sabía nada, éramos felices a pesar de que sabíamos que pertenecíamos a mundos diferentes pero nuestro amor era más grande y no nos importaba lo demás, un día nos descubrieron y nos separaron a mi me iban a mandar a Escocia para que ya no la viera y a ella su padre la iba a mandar a la casa de una de sus tías unos días después me llego un mensaje de ella donde me decía que me quería ver, se escapo y fue a la casada y hay nos encontramos otra vez, ese día nos pusimos de acuerdo para escapar juntos, en ese mismo lugar nos juramos amor y ella se entrego a mí en cuerpo y alma, lo que nosotros no sabíamos es que la tía nos tenia vigilados se entero de nuestros planes y un día antes de que nos enviaran a nuestro destinos nos encontramos en el mismo lugar y nos entregamos otra vez en el lugar donde fue testigo de nuestro amor cuando nos decidimos partir la tía y su padre llegaron, su padre le dio una tremenda cachetada y le dijo que se avergonzaba de ser su padre yo quería matarlo – Candy no podía creer todo lo que le estaba contando Albert, le seguía platicando y hasta que llego al punto más crucial de la historia- cuando regrese de Escocia lo primero que hice fue buscarla en el rancho de su padre me entere que ella había fallecido hacia ya siete años y que su padre desde ese día empezó a enfermase me dejaron verlo y me confesó que mi Ángela murió cuando nació mi hija-

-Tu hija-

-Si Candy yo tengo una hija, que no sabía dónde estaba por que cuando me confesó lo de mi hija él me pedía perdón ya que en ese momento estaba muy grave y no quería morir sin decirme lo arrepentido que estaba, lo perdone pero ya no pudo decirme donde estaba mi hija ya que a los pocos meses la abandonaron la busque por todos los orfelinatos pero no daba con ella así pasaron otros tres años y nada, cuando me estaba dando por vencido pensando que no la iba a encontrar me llego un mensaje de una persona quien trabajo en esa casa y ella sabia donde habían abandonado a mi hija, pero tenía miedo a que mi tía se enterara de lo que me iba a decir fue también cuando me llegaron las cartas de Archie, Stear y Anthony pidiéndome que te adoptara y como ya te había visto antes cuando te rescate y como te pareces a mi difunta hermana, pues te adopte principalmente que eres muy buena y pensé que pues serias una hermana para mi hija cuando la encontrara, cuando contacte a la persona que sabia donde estaba mi hija, no podía creer lo que me decía, por eso mismo deje de buscarla porque donde ella creció ya no estaba-

-Porque no seguiste buscándola-

-Ya no tenía caso la habían adoptado-

-Pero porque no luchaste por ella-

-Candy – se incoó frente a ella, y le tomo la mano-porque ella es feliz con su familia, tenia primos que la adoraban y la querían, la tía se entero que la estaba buscando y también no la busque porque tenía miedo de que me rechazara, no sabía cómo ganarme su cariño y me fui acercando poco a poco a ella, la vi llorar, cuando murió su primer amor , la vi reír cuando se volvió a enamorar- la sentía temblar con cada palabra que le decía- la vi cuidarme cuando perdí la memoria, me siento orgulloso de ella ahora que es enfermera- la vio abrir grande los ojos-si Candy tu eres mi hija el producto del amor que teníamos Ángela y yo-espero su reacción

-Noooooo- fue lo único que pudo decir porque se desmallo

-Candy, mi amor, llama a un medico- George salió de prisa a mandar al chofer por el medico

-Terry vamos a llevarla a su recamara para esperar al médico-

-Si- la tomo en sus brazos y Albert le indico el camino llegaron a la habitación que tenía preparada para ella con cuidado la acostó en la cama y Albert fue al baño a traer alcohol reacciono- mi amor como estas –

- Que me paso-

-Te desmallaste hija-

-No me diga así, que yo no soy su hija, Terry sácame de aquí, por favor- llorando se lo pedía

-hija, escúchame-

-No, no quiero escucharlo más-

-Candy por favor-lo decía Terry con ternura

-no-

-Albert, me dejas hablar con ella a solas- le dio una sonrisa y el entendió

-Claro Terry lo que necesiten estoy en el estudio- él se iba acercar y Terry le hiso una seña que no, entendió que necesitaba tiempo antes de acercarse otra vez a ella y la única persona que podía ayudarle en ese momento era Terry- me retiro- salió de la habitación serrando la puerta

-Amor, se cómo te sientes –

-Porque Terry, nunca me dijo nada si el sabia que soy su hija porque nunca me dijo nada-se lo decía llorando

-Entiéndelo, a pesar de que no te dijo nada el estuvo al pendiente de ti, te busco Candy cuando se entero de tu existencia, el te ama óyelo amor, sé que es difícil al principio, pero él tenía miedo, y tiene miedo-

-Miedo de que-

-Miedo de que lo rechaces, miedo a que al momento de que supieras la verdad no lo quisieras- abrazándola fuerte-pero no te da alegría que ellos no fueron los que te abandonaron, tu madre te amo al momento que supo que venias en camino, ponte a pensar- la separo un poco de él y la hiso que lo viera a los ojos-si él se hubiera enterado de que tu mama estaba esperándote no hubiera regresado-ella asintió-ahora otra cosa si tu destino no hubiera sido ese, no hubieras conocido a tus dos madre, a tu hermano Tom, a tu hermana Annie, no fueras la chica valiente, fuerte que a pesar de todas las dificultades siempre sale adelante aunque este triste, siempre tiene una sonrisa para toda la gente sea buena o mala tu iluminas el camino de quien este cerca de ti, tu eres mi luz porque a pesar de que no creciste con tus padres eres la mujer más dulce y comprensiva que he visto, y sé que a pesar del dolor que sientes quieres a tu padre y sé que lo perdonaras-Candy lo escuchaba atenta a todo lo que él le decía-amor lo que está pasando hoy se que es muy doloroso pero sé que estas feliz de poder saber que encontraste a tu familia, dime pecosa que piensas hacer-

-Terry, tienes razón sé que es muy doloroso todo lo que me está pasando, pero antes de seguir escuchando a mi padre, quiero que me abrases muy fuerte, porque tú eres el que me infunde valor para seguir escuchando todo lo que me tiene que decir- la abrazo Terry como ella se lo pidió-presiento que lo que me tiene que decir sobre la presentación en Lakewood tiene que ver con el accidente de Anthony –

-Porque piensas eso-

-No se Terry al momento de que me dijo eso, se me vino la imagen de él, amor te digo un secreto-

-Si dímelo-

-Me siento también entre tus brazos-suspiro

-Y a mí me gusta tenerte a si junto a mi corazón y lo escuches, el te puede decir cuánto te amo, el no nunca miente y el día que tengas una duda ven y pregúntale a él y te va a responder-

-yo lo sé-en eso tocaron a la puerta- pase-

-Candy, aquí está el doctor, para que te revise-

-Gracias-el doctor pasó y la checo

-Como se siente, su padre me dijo que se desmallo-

-Si-

-Bueno ya está mejor nada mas fue una baja de presión, eso fue todo-

-Entonces no es nada de cuidado-

-No, su hija está ya bien, pero si vuelve a suceder dele un tecito y esta gotitas y no pasara nada-

-Gracias doctor, George acompaña al doctor-

-Si, por acá doctor acompáñeme-

-Si con su permiso-

-Pase-vieron salir George seguido del doctor-como te sientes hi… Candy-

-Bien papa-Albert volteo al escuchar como lo llamo

-Co… como me dijiste-

-Papa, porque eso es lo que eres mi papa-

-Hija- llorando abrazo a Candy también estuvo llorando abrazada de su padre fue un momento mágico para ellos- no sabes lo feliz que me haces hija-

-Yo también soy feliz de saber que realmente tengo a mi familia y tengo a mi papa conmigo como tantas veces soñé-

-Lo sé yo también soñé en tenerte entre mis brazos desde que supe que eras mi hija-

-Bueno pero ya estamos juntos, y todavía tenemos una plática pendiente sobre el accidente de Anthony – Albert se separo de ella y la vio a los ojos- se que de eso se trata dime que es- se volvió a recostar sobre el pecho de Terry

-Bueno, supimos la tía y yo los sentimientos de Anthony, y lo que pensaba hacer el día que tu lo llevaras a conocer la colina de pony- lo miraba sin entender- ese día el te iba a pedir matrimonio porque él se enamoro de ti, ese día del accidente, donde tu quedaste desmallada al ver que no reaccionaba, yo estaba cercas te oí gritar y fui corriendo a ver que te había pasado y te vi cuando te desmallaste, me acerque fue cuando me di cuenta realmente lo que sucedió, te cheque y estabas inconsciente cheque a Anthony estaba inconsciente por el golpe fui a donde estaba la tía y la lleve junto con dos empleados para que me ayudaran a llevarlos a la mansión el doctor checo a Anthony y vio que lo teníamos que trasladar a una clínica para hacerle estudios y ver porque no reaccionaba, lo llevamos a Chicago para que lo atendieran y fue donde la tía y yo decidimos hacerlo pasar por muerto le mandamos un telegrama a Arthur para contarle todo como él estaba llegando a Chicago y el también estuvo de acuerdo en separarlos por el bien de ustedes-no podía creer lo que escuchaba Candy ni Terry –si no lo hacíamos así Anthony no lo hubiera aceptado nunca, cuando despertó y los doctores nos dieron permiso de contarle todo, lo hicimos pero él no nos creía, por ese motivo tuvimos que mandarlos a ti y tus primos al colegio para que Anthony tuviera tiempo para reflexionar y aceptar que eres su prima y el amor que sentía por ti no era más que de primos y no como él pensaba-

-Entonces el esta-

-Sí, hija él está vivo-

-Y donde esta- en ese momento se abrió la puerta y el entro

-Aquí estoy, prima-le extendió los brazos

-Anthony- se levanto y corrió a los brazos-estás vivo, vivo no lo puedo creer-

-Pues créelo, ya tienes otra vez al paladín que te faltaba para protegerte, mi pequeña primita-

-Anthony, separándose y fue por Terry-mira te presento a Terrence Grandchester Baker mi prometido-

-Mucho gusto Anthony Brower Andley – le dio la mano

-El gusto es mío-

-Bueno entonces ya que todo está aclarado, tenemos que seguir como estábamos antes de que te enteraras quien era tu padre y que Anthony está vivo-

-Si, eso tenemos que hacer hasta el día de la presentación, entonces me tengo que seguir quedando en casa de Eleonor para que no se enteren mis primos-

-Sí pero tenemos un problema que tu Terry te tienes que venir aquí a quedarte para que me cuentes todo lo que ha sucedido en este tiempo que no nos hemos visto y ponernos al corriente, estás de acuerdo-

-Claro que si, así tenemos tiempo de ir a buscar una que otra pelea como en Londres-

-Claro que si-

-Papa, Terry-enojada y haciendo sus gestos de siempre

-Pecas no te enojes se te mueven mas las pecas-y se echaron a reír los cuatro-pero no te apures así me gustas mas- le dio un beso en la boca, y Albert se aclaro la garganta- perdón suegro-

-Tío a lo que se ve te van a sacar canas verdes estos dos rebeldes-y se volvieron a reír

Así transcurrió el día y llego la hora de que Terry se tenía que ir al teatro

-Bueno Albert me tengo que retirar porque ya debo de ir al teatro para la función-

-Está bien entonces mañana te espero para que instales en la casa-

-Claro, bueno Anthony me dio un gusto conocerte y me puedes considerar un amigo-

-También a mi me dio gusto conocerte Terry, sé que mi prima escogió a un buen hombre que la quiere y la respeta-le dio un abrazo- bienvenido a la familia primo-

-Mañana nos vemos aquí-

-Acompáñalo hija y no te preocupes Terry que George la llevara a la casa de Eleonor-

-Si, ahorita regreso-

Salieron de la sala y lo acompaño a la puerta

-En la noche nos vemos en la casa mi amor- la abrazo y la beso –no sabes cuanta falta me hacia estar así y darte muchos besos- la volvió a besar

-Yo también quería estar así, pero bueno en la noche que llegues hablamos-

-si- la volvió a besar se despidió y el auto de los Andley lo llevo al teatro

En el trayecto al teatro iba pensando lo feliz que se veía Candy al saber que si tiene una familia que la quiere

Buenas noches chicas aquí otro capítulo más y agradezco a LizCarter, cascada, ccc73, Iris, Alejandra, saragrandchester, Noemí Cullen, Ana, Resplandor de la luna, Wendy Grandchester y si me falto alguna a todas le agradezco que sigan mi historia y también agradezco a las lectoras anónimas que nos siguen y sabemos que les gustan besos a todas

Rose Grandchester


	9. Chapter 9

En la mansión de los Andley padre e hija seguían platicando, quedaron de acuerdo de verse al siguiente día para seguir platicando y hablarle de su mama

-Entonces mañana nos vemos para platicarte de tu mami y la conozcas-

-Si papa, pero- lo decía con u poco de tristeza

-No te pongas triste, tu mama te quería ella era muy buena y sé que desde el cielo te cuida, pero seguimos mañana con esta plática y te voy a dar algo que fue de tu madre pero mañana te lo doy-

-Sí, nos vemos mañana- le dio un beso en la mejilla-papa donde esta Anthony –

-En su cuarto, quieres que le hable o vas tú a verlo-

-Yo voy, papa-

-Es la segunda puerta de la izquierda-

-Gracias- se dirigió a la habitación de Anthony cuando llego toco

-Pase-Candy abrió la puerta

-Anthony, me vengo a despedir mañana vengo para platicar un rato con papa y contigo te parece-

-Claro que si- la abrazo- Candy-

-Si dime-

-Eres feliz-

-Si, porque lo dices-

-Es que, se que Terry te ama se le nota a leguas-Candy lo miraba fijamente-mira no es que le tenga mala voluntad pero presiento que vas a sufrir con el-

-Mira, que te parece si mañana con el que voy a platicar primero serás tú y te contare lo que nos ha pasado y lo que hemos luchado por estar juntos, a y otra cosa si ves en el periódico chismes de que Terry y Susana Marlow están comprometidos, no le creas es otra de las personas que tenemos que luchar todavía pero mañana te cuento todo lo que debes de saber, pero no te preocupes ya verás que porque me enamore de el –

-Está bien Candy si tu eres feliz y es el que te la proporciona por mí no hay problema, pero recuerda eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras-

-Si lo sé hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana-

Vio salir a Candy de su cuarto pero una opresión en el pecho no lo dejaba, no sabía porque pero se imaginaba que era por lo de volver a ver a Candy después de tantos años, en la estancia Albert y George la esperaban

-Hija lista George te llevara-

-Si papa ya estoy lista-

-Te la encargo George, tú muy bien sabes que es mi grande tesoro-

-No te apures tu muy bien sabes que hasta con mi vida la protegeré-

-Confió en ti, bueno mañana que Terry te traiga y que de una vez se venga a vivir aquí estamos-abrazándola

-Sí, mañana que se venga de una vez y así tú y la tía se quedan en paz de que él y yo estemos bajo el mismo techo-

-Yo confió en ti y también se que él es un caballero y sabrá respetarte-

-Yo sé, pero-

-Pero que-

-Nada, nos vemos papa, no vamos George-

-Si, Srta. Candy –

-Papa, dile a George que no me diga Señorita, que me diga Candy-haciendo pucheros

-Ya oíste a mi pequeña-

-Está bien vámonos Candy-

-Ya ves que te cuesta, adiós papi-

-Adiós mi niña-le dio un beso

Salieron de la mansión, rumbo a la casa de Eleonor mientras en el teatro

-Grandchester, como esta Candy-

-Bien, me imagino que ya llego de la casa de su padre-

-¡De su padre!- lo dijo con asombro

-Si Karen, el fin de semana te enteraras de todos los detalles-

-Porque el fin de semana-

-Es que el sábado se dará la fiesta de presentación del cabeza del clan Andley-

-Y me vas a invitar para conocer a tu futuro suegro, que me imagino a como le dicen que es el tío abuelo será un viejito con bastón-

-jajajaja, pues te vas a dar un chasco y si te voy a invitar para que tu lo veas con tus propios ojos-fue lo último que le dijo antes de despedirse-nos vemos quiero ir a ver a mi princesa-

-Que te vaya bien me saludas a Candy-

-De tu parte-

Terry salió del teatro y lo estaba esperando el auto de la familia Andley para llevarlo a la casa de su madre por órdenes de Albert, en la casa de Eleonor, Candy acaba de llegar del brazo de George entraron y se encontraron a Richard

-Buenas noches Duque- le dijo George haciendo una reverencia

-Buenas noches George, como esta William-

-Bien, bueno Candy ya estás en casa como se lo prometí a tu papa, sana y salva, yo me retiro aquí le dejo el tesoro de William así como me la encargo a mi así se la encargo a usted Duque, se que así será-

-No te preocupes, que así será, verdad hija- dándole un abrazo y dándole un beso en la frente

-Así es Richard, te vas con cuidado George y le dices a mi papa y a mi primo que mañana voy a verlos junto con Terry para que se quede de una vez con ellos como papa lo dijo-

-Si Candy yo les doy tu recado, con permiso me retiro Duque-hiso una reverencia- Candy –le dio un beso en la frente- mañana vengo por ustedes o el joven Grandchester te llevara-

-No te preocupes mañana el me llevara así se lleva su auto y así se puede mover como él quiera-con su sonrisa en los labios

-Bueno adiós- se retiro y se fue a la mansión para avisarle a Albert que la dejo con bien en la casa de Eleonor, mientras en la mansión

-Como te fue William, con mi nieta-

-Pues primero pues si se altero pero, el gran amor de una persona ayudo a calmar el mar que empezaba a tener fuerza y lo calmo a tiempo y si me acepto como su papa, oíste tía su papa, así me dice papa, no sabes cómo me sentí cuando me lo dijo-saliéndole unas rebeldes lagrimas

-Que bueno hijo y como tomo lo de Anthony –

-Mejor de lo que imaginamos-

-De veras, y el –

-Pues, también lo tomo bien, pero si vi como una duda, en cuestión de Terry-

-Pero porque si él es una persona que ama a nuestra Candy, el lo sabia-

-Yo sé tía, pero creo que siente celos, así como los tiene Archie y Stear, como son sus tres paladines de mi hija por eso, ahora deja que se junten los tres ya le va andar a Terry por que van a estar más al pendiente de ella-

-Me los imagino- sonriendo- bueno me retiro a mi recamara a descansar ya que fue un día ajetreado con Eleonor, que pases buenas noches-

-buenas noches tía que descanses-

Se quedo esperando para que George llegara y le dijera que su hija llego con bien a la casa de Eleonor, en ese momento llego George y le aviso lo que quería oír y también se fue a dormir, al día siguiente en el hospital

-Mama, fuiste otra vez a ver a Terry, como te lo pedí-

-Sí pero no me dejaron entrar como el día del estreno-

-Como que no pudiste entrar-enojada

-Pues no, el pidió estrictamente que no me dejaran pasar que porque no quería que lo molestara estando con su futura esposa-

-Pero, el se tiene que casarse conmigo y no con esa huérfana-

-Pues muy huérfana que sea pero es la hija adoptiva del prestigiado multimillonario William Andley, por lo mismo tienes que andar con paso firme si es que quieres que Terrence se case contigo, porque es una familia muy poderosa y no creo que el Duque- extendiendo el periódico en la página de sociales- le parezca que le hagas algo a ella- Susana tomando el periódico

**EN EL ESTRENO DE LA OBRA ROMEO Y JULIETA VIMOS AL DUQUE DE GRANDCHESTER EN COMPAÑÍA DE LA HERMOSA HIJA DEL MULTIMILLONARIO WILLIAM ANDLEY, LA SRTA. CANDICE WHITE ANDLEY, EL DUQUE NOS INFORMO QUE ES UNA AMIGA DE LA FAMILIA, PERO SE DICE QUE ES LA PROMETIDA DEL ACTOR TERRY GRANDCHESTER HIJO DEL DUQUE, ALO QUE SE VE HACEN UNA HERMOSA PAREJA, YA QUE LOS VIMOS JUNTOS SALIENDO DEL TEATRO ABRAZADOS SI ES ASÍ LES DESEAMOS QUE SEAN FELICES**

Al ver esta noticia Susana la odio más, en otro punto de la ciudad una enamorada pareja

-Amor, tengo dos días libres y los quiero pasar contigo yo se que apenas acabas de enterarte que Albert e tu padre y que Anthony está vivo, pero es que no te quiero compartir con nadie los días que tengo libres me los podrías dedicar mi ya tendrás tiempo de platicar con ellos si-haciendo pucheros

- Esta bien pero llévame con mi papa para avisarle que no voy a poder platicar con él en estos dos días ya que mi amor y dueño no me va a dejar-

-No le digas así nada mas dile que como tengo dos días no quieres separarte de mí-le decía con malicia en los ojos

-Sabes que mejor nada mas le decimos que queremos pasar tiempo juntos ahora que tienes días libres-

-Estas bien princesa vamos- se subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la mansión para comunicarle a su padre y a su primo que no los vería hasta que Terry regresara al teatro-amor te tengo una sorpresa el día de hoy-

-Que es amor-

-Si te digo ya no será respuesta pero lo único que te puedo decir que será mágico para ti como para mí-al escuchar la palabra mágico sabia a que se refería Terry y si se lo imaginaba

-Mágico - repitió lo mismo

-Princesa, que piensas se que tienes una cabecita muy picara-

-Bueno es que, la verdad me intriga la sorpresa que me tienes preparada, pero mira ya llegamos-

Y si ya habían llegado y quería avisarle a su padre que por el día de hoy y mañana no lo vería por estar con Terry, bajaron del auto y fueron a la puerta cuando iban a tocar la puerta se abrió era Anthony el que les abriera ya que los vio llegar de la ventana de la sala y quiso abrirles el mismo

-Buenos días, Candy- le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Buenos días, Anthony-

-Buenos días Terry, listo para quedarte en la casa-

-Buenos días, y si nada mas voy por unas cosas a mi departamento y las traigo en la noche-

-Que bueno-

-Anthony mi papa donde esta necesito hablar con el de algo importante-

-Está en el estudio-

-Gracias, vamos amor- tomándolo de la mano para ir rumbo al estudio llegaron y toco-papa podemos pasar-

-Claro princesa pasen-entraron y ella se dirigió a donde estaba el rubio mientras Terry cerraba la puerta

-Buenos días papa- le dio un beso en la mejilla y él le dio un beso en la frente

-Buenos días princesa, Terry siéntense-

-Buenos días Albert-

-Papa veníamos a decirte que Terry tiene dos días de descanso y queremos pasarla juntos-

-Los entiendo, no hay problema pasen estos dos días juntos y no se apuren diviértanse y nos veremos el día de la presentación ya que es mañana en la noche-

-Gracias papa-se levanto y le fue a dar un beso-entonces nosotros nos vamos-

-Terry te encargo a mi princesa la cuidas-viendo a Terry- a otra cosa no vallan hacer travesuras-les guiño un ojo

-Claro que no Albert y si la cuidare bien el día de hoy me quedare un el departamento y mañana nos vemos aquí-

-Está bien entonces hasta mañana-los vio salir del despacho y en seguida entro Anthony

-Tío porque no se quedo Candy y Terry como lo aviamos planeado-

-Anthony vieron avisarme que Terry tiene dos días de descanso y querían pasarla juntos pero mañana la veremos en la fiesta-

-Pero tío como se te ocurrió dejar a Candy ir con él y sola –

-Mira, conozco a Candy y sé que no hará nada y también conozco a Terry y sé que no la va a exponer a algo vergonzoso-se lo dijo con determinación para que no pensara mal de ellos

-Está bien tío, otra cosa cuando lo vamos a decir a los chicos y a sus novias que estoy vivo-

-Hoy mismo en la tarde y también me presentare con ellos de una vez-

-Nos vemos a la hora de la comida-lo vio salir del despacho cerrando la puerta

-Hay chicos espero y no me fallen- lo dijo en un susurro, pues ya conocía a los rebeldes de su hija y su yerno pero confiaba en ellos

Así paso la mañana tranquila Terry y Candy desayunaron en un modesto restauran que conocía Terry la comida era buena y sabrosa

-Terry, ahora si me vas a decir cuál es mi sorpresa mágica-

-Pecosa, si saliendo de aquí te daré tu sorpresa, espero y te guste-

Acabaron de desayunar, salieron del restaurante subieron al auto y Terry manejo a las afueras de la ciudad y se internaron en el bosque donde siguieron una vereda estaba retirado de la ciudad a lo lejos Candy pudo distinguir una cabaña

-Amor a donde vamos-

-Princesa si ves esa cabaña a lo lejos-ella asintió- pues vamos a pasar estos dos días haya-

-Pero como vamos a explicar mi ausencia-

-De eso no te preocupes Karen les mando un mensaje diciendo que te quedarías con ella y que de su casa se trasladarían a la mansión para la fiesta-

-Piensas en todo, entonces Karen sabe de esto-

-Claro que si ella fue la que me contacto con la persona que era dueña de esa cabaña-

-Era dueña-

-Si era dueña, porque de hoy en adelante es tuya cuando te sientas triste y necesites estar sola puedes venir acá y tranquilizarte yo se que como a tu padre te gusta la libertad, el bosque y no estar encerrada entre cuatro paredes por eso la compre para ti-ya habían llegado cuando Terry le dijo que esa cabaña era de ella

- Es muy bonita amor gracias por esto- lo abrazo y le dio un beso-te amo, sabes cuando conocí a mi papa, vivía el en una casa en las propiedades de los Andley en medio del bosque a pesar de que estaba un poco descuidada a mi me gusto y me imagine que un día yo también tendría una casa así en medio del bosque y mira tú hiciste mi sueño realidad, gracias amor por todo lo que me has dado- se lo decía con los ojos aguados

-No amor es gracias a ti, tú me conoces perfectamente bien que yo ni en mis mas locos sueños me hubiera imaginado que un Ángel como tú me cambiara por completo, yo soy el que te debe de dar las gracias por todo el amor que me das y no merezco, pero contigo me siento completo siento que todo lo malo que había en mi corazón ya no estuviera y lo único que lo ocupa eres tu-la veía a los ojos- tu eres mi luz, mi vida, mi esperanza, mi todo, yo no merezco tanto pero estoy en deuda con dios por darme todo lo que tengo ahora y que mi pasado eso es pasado y lo único que importa es el presente y mi futuro que solamente compartiría contigo y con nadie más, te amo, nunca lo olvides tu eres mi vida en todos los aspectos que puede haber-la beso dulcemente, ese beso decía lo importante que era el uno para el otro, se separaron poco a poco-princesa vamos a dentro-y la tomo en sus brazos

-¡Terry!, -se sorprendió cuando la cargo-eres un loco-lo decía ya riendo

-Así me tienes pecosa, loco, loco de amor por ti-la volvió a besar, el abrió la puerta y cuando entraron, Candy se quedo maravillada de lo que veía-mi amor, te dije que el día que te entregaras a mi seria magino e inolvidable-se lo decía cercas del oído en un susurro y lleno de amor-te amo-la beso con ternura, despacio la fue bajando hasta que sus pies estuvieron en el suelo-mi amor …- Candy le puso un dedo en la boca para que no dijera nada, ella muy bien sabía que no quería hacerla sentir presionada

-shhh, se lo que estas pensando, y yo también quiero estar contigo entregarte todo de mí, y quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo, porque te amo y lo quiero no hay presiones ni dudas- lo beso tímidamente él se sentía en el cielo escuchar a su pecosa así que también quería estar con él, como no amarla, como no desear pasar toda la vida con ella si ella era perfecta-Terry te amo-se volvieron a fundir en un beso apasionado

-Yo también te amo- la tomo en sus brazos y camino hacia la habitación de la recamara y la deposito en medio de la cama-te amo princesa-

-Y también te amo-

En la casa de Eleonor tocaron a la puerta y la Sra. Katherine abrió y le entregaron un mensaje para Eleonor

-Eleonor trajeron este mensaje para ti-

-Gracias-

Querida Eleonor

Candy se quedara conmigo queremos ir a una cabaña que tienen unos amigos a las afueras de la ciudad y como Terry me conto que a ella le gusta esos lugares la invite de improviso no se preocupen por ella

Con cariño

Karen

Otro capítulo más espero y les guste


End file.
